


Rescue Me (Stockholm Syndrome)

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, M/M, Music, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Teenagers, twincest (not related)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill Trumper gets paired up with Tom Kaulitz for a music/band project. Tom tries desperately to break down Bill's walls, and get the emo boy to open up to him. Little does Tom know, Bill has bigger secrets and Tom is determined to find them out, and it all has to do with Bill's music teacher, Bushido.Sorry guys, I know the Summary sucks, just give this story a chance, I promise you it will be good.





	1. Chapter 1

Bill's body was slammed forward, onto the wooden desk, his head connected with the wood, and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming next. He felt a thick finger slide into him, and felt the tears prick his eyes. He wouldn't cry, not again, but that was a lie, he could never hold back the tears.  
"Please." Bill pleaded in a weak and shaky voice.  
"Please what, baby?"  
He felt bile rise in his throat, he knew it was hopeless to beg, but he had to try something.  
"I..I don't want to, it hurts."  
"It hurts." He mocked, "You traipse around my classroom, strutting your sexy little self off, and batting those long lashes at me, then you don't want to? I want to. I love you Bill, aren't I good to you? Aren't you passing your class because of me? You'd be failing if it weren't for me."  
Bill felt his throat tighten up. It was true, he would be failing, like he was failing every one of his other classes, except math, because the teacher was raping him.  
He felt helpless falling into this trap. It started right after winter break. He had felt the teachers eyes on him nonstop, feeling uncomfortable, he asked to be transferred to a different class, but there was no where else for him to go. Then one day, after the bell rang, and the rest of the class, as well as Bill, rushed to gather their books, and run out the door, the teacher stopped him.  
"I need to see you after school. It's about your grades."  
With a sigh, Bill's shoulders fell forward, and he simply nodded his head, and made his way out of the room. When he came back after the end of the day, his teacher had been waiting there, classroom cleared out. His stomach doing a flip, something was off, and he felt it.  
"You're failing my class."  
"I know."  
"How about some extra credit?"  
"I can't keep up with the regular work, I just don't get it. I'm not gonna get the extra credit. Maybe I just need some..."  
Bill was cut off by his teacher's hand squeezing his shoulder. "It's not that kind of extra credit." A smile working it's way onto his face.  
"I see you staring off in my class. I see the way you look at me. I know you want me. So here I am." He said, holding his arms out in offering. Bill backed away, his throat suddenly very dry, and he couldn't breathe.  
"Wh what?"  
"Get on your knee's and suck me off, and I'll make sure you pass my class."  
"No." Bill ran to the door, only to find it locked. His heart started racing, and he felt his body go numb. "Let me out."  
The teacher simply shook his head, and pulled Bill away from the door, and guided him to the back of the classroom where you couldn't see through the little window in the door. Bill was forced against the wall, and with strength and pressure on both his shoulders, he was forced onto his knee's. His teacher unbuckling his pants. Bill squeezed his eyes shut, pleading and begging for him to let him go.  
"No, Mr. Bushido, please. No."  
XXX

 

Bill jolted awake, his heart pounding, it was another dream. He hated sleep, but he also hated being awake. The thoughts of what happened, and what he would have to face at the end of the day constantly haunted him. It was like he was in a constant battle in his brain, what was worse: dreaming, or thinking; both consumed him.  
Calming down from his nightmare, Bill threw the sheets off his sweaty body, and padded his way into the bathroom, where he washed his face with cool water, relieved his bladder, then brushed his teeth, and fixed his hair. Afterwards, Bill jogged down the stairs, where he was met by a the very excited family dog named Berkley, who was a mixed breed. Medium in height, with with black hair, a white face, except for right above his left eye, which had a perfect black dot. His tail was black, except the tip, which was pure white, just like his face. He was a funny looking dog, with shaggy hair, but Bill loved him regardless.  
"Bill, honey, you're gonna be late for school." Simone said, ushering her husband out the door, so he wouldn't be late for work. Simone was a wonderful woman, who balanced her time being a stay at home house wife, managing her two kids. Bill was the oldest at sixteen, after his dad found out Simone was pregnant, he abandon them, and left with another younger woman. Simone had just recently remarried. Gordon was a nice guy, he spent a lot of time with Bill, though most times they never saw eye to eye, it was clear that Gordon, tried his hardest to get to know Bill.  
Then there was Emily, Emily was the youngest, being only four years old, she was the apple of SImones eye. Everyone adored her, even the Harris's who lived across the street, who had been adopted by Emily as "grandma" and "grandpa". It was helpful having someone so close to watch Emily in a hurry if Simone needed it.  
"I know, and I don't care." Bill said, shoving a piece of buttered toast down his throat.  
"Well, I care, your education is important." Simone argued from the kitchen, where she was brewing more coffee for herself, one cup was never enough for the eccentric red head.  
Bill made funny faces at Emily as she sat at the table, sipping orange juice, and eating scrambled eggs. Emily giggled, and spitting her juice out all over the table, and herself. Bill laughed, and stood up. "Gotta go." He said, kissing Emily's head, and made a run for the door, before he could be yelled at.  
Bill's family was happy going, and very lovable. The house was filled with laughter and warmth, and on the weekends the family often sat down after dinner and played family games. However, now that Emily was old enough to play and understand, the games tended to be for her age group. Bill didn't mind though, he loved his baby sister, and often he was the one to get her to sleep at night. He would carry her up the stairs, after her nightly bath full of bubbles, and tuck her into bed. Then he would sing to her until she fell asleep.  
No one knew the back breaking secret Bill carried around with him. He thought about telling his mom, but she had enough stuff to worry about with Emily and the house and the bills. Gordon was never home enough, and even if he was, Bill could never see himself sitting down to have that kind of conversation with his step father.  
In some sick twisted way, after a while, Bill found himself enjoying the encounter's with his music teacher. Bushido treated Bill special, he was tender with the boy, and often used Bill as a prime example of what every singer should strive to be. Bill had a voice no one else had, he knew how to use it, and could reach low notes as well as high notes.  
Today though, Bill wasn't' looking forward to class, because even though he was okay with the sexual encounters with Bushido now, he didn't like being around a lot of people. Today was the start of a large group assignment.  
Bushido had explained the day before that the class would be teamed up with someone from the band class. They would have to work together to write and compose a song, and at the end of the semester they would have to perform. The whole assignment would account for fifty percent of the entire class grade. 

 

The day went on slow, like everyday, until the very last class, music class. The entire band class was lined up at the front of the classroom, but all Bill could focus on was Bushido. The man had beautiful tan skin, a shaved head, and after seeing his body, Bill knew the man worked out, he was muscular, and had abs. The difference between Bill's teenage body and Bushido's body, which screamed manly, was amazing. At first Bill dreaded every second spent in class, and there after, knowing what was to come. Now he couldn't wait, his body responded, and the pleasure and release that came with it was amazing. Bill had been fighting with his demons, thinking there was something wrong with him for enjoying their time together, but then he started to not care, and not think about it. Instead, Bill would just live in the moment and let it happen. It wasn't until night, when he would start dreaming, that his dreams slowly turned to monsters, touching him, and forcing themselves on him. He knew it wasn't good, but he couldn't stop himself from enjoying it too.

"Okay everybody. That's enough, settle down." Bushido's booming voice roared through the full classroom. "It's time to pair up. I don't care who you pick, as long as there is at least two of you in a group. Once you pick a partner, there is no going back or switching. Go!"  
The seconds that came after that was like a stampede in a small confined space. Teens ran around, grabbing at their friends from the opposite class, and then running back to their seats. Laughter and chatter filled the room, and Bill just sat there, unable to move in the crowded room. He didn't want to be touched, and he didn't know anyone from the other class. He figured whoever was left would just pick him, having no other options, or no one would pick him, and Bushido would have mercy on him, or he would assign him someone.  
"Looks like its you and me, since everyone else has a partner." A boy with long blond dread locks and baggy clothes said, sitting next to the quiet emo boy. "I'm Tom, what's your name?"  
Bill just stared in shock, what the hell did he play? The turntable? How was he supposed to sing to something like that? Did this kid even know how to play an instrument? A look of desperation came over him, his throat dried up and tightened when he opened his mouth. He wanted a different partner, someone who could play guitar or piano or even the violin, something that would complement his voice, not this... guy.  
"I'm B Bill..." Bill finally managed. The two just sat in silence for a few minutes until Bushido took over the class again. This time everyone was seat next to their new partners, in groups of two and three.  
"Now that you all have been paired up, I'd like for you guys to get to know each other. You can take the rest of the class time to come up with some idea's for the song. Make sure it is something inspiring. No profanity, no violence or anything of that nature, and no, you can not make it sexual either." Bushido said with a smirk on his face. Okay, you have twenty minutes left. Get to it."  
Tom then turned to Bill, flicking his lip ring back and forth over his lip, he was awkward, and Bill was thankful for that. He too felt awkward, not really having any friends, and being more introverted and shy then anything else. Bill found it hard to make friends, and to get to know people. Doing this project was going to take a lot on his part to open up.  
"So." Tom started. "What kind of music are you into?"  
"Umm... I don't know. I guess it just depends on my mood."  
"So what do you sing?"  
"Like I said, it just depends on my mood. I sing everything, it just depends on how I'm feeling." Bill said, looking down at his knee's. He was being difficult, he knew that, his guard was up, but that was something that he couldn't help.  
"Okay, well this isn't going to work unless we figure each other out."  
"So, what do you suggest?"  
"Look, I can tell you aren't a very open person. Honestly, I don't like people very much, that's why I got into music." Tom started, and waited for a response that never came. With a sigh Tom started, "Well, you already know my name, but I guess it would help to know that I can play guitar and piano, and I am learning how to play drums right now."  
Bill's eyes popped open, "You can play guitar and piano?"  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No, no that's... perfect."  
The bell rang, and the rush of the classroom to reach the exit door was insane. Bushido was trying to talk over the hustle of the teens leaving the classroom, but knowing it was Friday did little to no good.  
"So, Bill, want to hang out this weekend, maybe we can figure out what instrument I can use, and what kind of theme we want to go with?"  
"Yeah, sure. Umm.. here's my number, let me know when and where."  
"Cool, thanks." Tom said, getting up after taking the folded up piece of paper. "Aren't you coming."  
"I, um, I can't. I have..."  
"He has detention, don't you Mr. Trumper?"  
"Y yes. Mr. Bushido." Bill whimpered, once again staring down at his knee's.  
"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then." Tom said with a wave of his hand.

Bushido followed Tom to the door, when Tom left, Bushido made sure to lock the door. Licking his lips, he turned around, eyeing Bill's tiny body up and down. Walking half way to Bill, then he stopped. Bill tilted his head, watching Bushido. He was no longer afraid, Bushido was no longer rough with him, he was actually really sweat and caring during these times, thinking about it, Bill knew he was blushing, biting his lip, Bill looked down.  
"Come here." Bushido demanded in a calm, but husky voice.  
Bill flicked his eyes up, looking through the fringe of his hair, before doing what was asked of his. Walking right up to Bushido until their bodies were flush together.  
"Look at me." Bushido demanded. Bill complied, once again biting his lip. Bushido cupped the teens face, caressing his cheek. Bushido leaned down, brushing his lips over Bills.  
Bill whimpered, and clutched Bushido's shirt, bunching the black button up shirt in his fist. Bushido smirked, and let a soft laugh escape his lips before capturing the teens lips in his. The kiss lasted a few minutes, but to Bill it felt like seconds, and when Bushido pulled away he whimpered again.  
Bushido let himself laugh now, looking down at the boy in front of him, clinging to him. "You're really something."  
"Wha..." Bill had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could continue, "What do you mean?"  
Bushido didn't answer, instead, he picked Bill up, cupping his ass. Bill wrapped his legs around Bushido's hips, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hiding his face in his teacher's neck.  
Bushido walked to the front side of the classroom, no one would be able to look in the window in the door and see them. The space on the desk was already clear of anything that would get in the way, and he set Bill down on top of it. Standing between Bill's legs, their lips met again, this time Bill flicked his tongue across Bushido's lip, silently asking for entrance, and Bushido granted it. Their tongues flicked together, Bushido instantly controlling the kiss.  
Bill gentle, shaky hands reached up, slowly unbuttoning each button one by one, until the shirt fell open. His hands instantly glided over Bushido's chest, and abdomen, raking his nails along the muscular flesh. Bushido groaned against Bill's lips at the contact, thrusting and grinding their groins together.  
"Bu, please." Bill whispered, once again begging.  
"Please what?"  
"I... I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes Emily to the park

Burning, searing pain. That's all Bill felt, like Bushido had just split him in half. Sweat covered his body, his and Bushido's. No matter how much Bill cried out in pain or begged his teacher to stop, Bushido kept going, his thrust's getting harder, deeper. There was no pleasure in it for Bill, none at all, just pain. His hands were numb and knuckles were pure white from the grip he had on Bushido's desk. 

XXX

Bill woke up, another horrible dream. He couldn't understand why he was having so many nightmares lately. It wasn't like Bushido treated him like that anymore. In fact, yesterday right after their love making, Bushido pulled out a box. Inside was a gold necklace with a star on it.   
"I know how much you like stars." Bushido said, squeezing Bill's right hip.  
"It's beautiful Bushido." Bill said, running his fingers over the necklace. Bushido took it from him, "Here, let me put it on." Bill eagerly nodded, and scooped up his long black hair, so Bushido could hook it around his neck. Placing a kiss to the nape of Bill's neck, then whispered, "You look beautiful."  
Bill blushed at the memory, and felt around his neck where the necklace lay against his skin. Bushido wasn't a bad person. He treated him with care, and bought him gifts, so many gifts. At first Bill wasn't sure what to make of them, then, as the gifts got better and better, Bill felt that Bushido really did actually care about him, maybe even love him. No one besides his family ever bought him expensive things like this before, so Bushido had to love him, right?

The morning started off with Emily bouncing into Bill's room, humming a song Bill had sung to her several times. "Billy! Wake up! Momma says if I ask nicely you might take me to the park."   
Bill groaned, and rolled over so he was now facing his baby sister. Her bright eyes and wide toothy smile brought a smile to his face, making him forget about Bushido completely.   
"You want to go to the park, huh?" Bill asked, pulling his sister onto the bed with him, and tickling her stomach. She threw her head back and kicked her feet out in front of her giggling hysterically.   
"STOOOOPPPP!" Emily screamed out. Bill instantly pulled his hands away, a smile lighting his face. Emily let out a couple of breath's trying to regain her breathing. "So can we go now?"   
"I need to get up first and get dressed."  
"Hurry up, hurry up!" Emily demanded bouncing around on the bed.  
"Okay, fine. I'm getting up. Go wait for me downstairs."   
"Okay." Emily said, and Bill watched her jump off the bed, and out the door and down the hall. He let himself fall back down on the bed with a sigh. Then, as soon as his eyes drifted shut once again, he heard the familiar ding of his phone, indicating a new text.   
Bill reached over to his nightstand, and grabbed the device, plucking it from it's charger, and swiped open the main page of his phone.  
One new text.  
From: Unknown  
Message: Hey its Tom  
Bill quickly saved the number, and answered back.  
From: Bill  
Message: Hey. What's up?  
From: Tom  
Message: Not much. Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today?  
From: Bill  
Message: I have to take my little sister to the park, maybe after?  
From: Tom  
Message: Sounds good. Talk to you later.

XXX

"Higher, higher!" Emily demanded as Bill pushed her on the swing.   
"Not to high, if you fall off I'll have to take the blame."  
"Ugh.. Bill. Come on, higher!" She demanded, kicking her legs.  
"If you keep kicking your legs like that you are only going to slow yourself down."  
"Oh." Emily said, frowning. "But I want to go really really high."  
"Here, slow down for a sec." Bill said, grabbing hold on the plastic covered chains.   
"Why?" Emily asked, watching her brother.  
"Why don't I teach you how to swing by yourself, that way you can go as high as you want."  
"Really?" Emily asked, excitement sparkling in her bright brown eyes.  
"Yeah. That way when you fall off it wont be my fault." Bill said, poking Emily in the stomach, making her giggle.  
"I wont fall, but if I get hurt I'll tell mom and dad that it was my fault."  
"Okay, ready?" Bill asked, taking a seat in the swing next to her.  
"Ready!" Emily said, watching her big brother closely.  
"Okay. Do what I tell you to do." Bill said, sitting down. "First, you're going to stand up, and step back as far as you can go without your butt leaving the seat." Bill did exactly that, then let go, propelling him into the air, then started to kick his legs back and forth, sending him higher and higher. Emily followed his lead. "Good, now when you swing forward, kick your legs forward, both of them at the same time, just like I am doing, see? And when you go back, kick your legs back, you keep doing that, and you can go as high as you want." Bill explained.   
Soon Emily was picking up speed, and going higher then Bill had ever felt safe pushing her.  
"Look Billy, I'm going to high now!" Emily laughed, a smile spread across her tiny little face. 

XXX

Tom stood next to a tree in the park. He had spotted Bill with a little girl, and knew right away it was his sister. Tom was watching the two together. Bill had stopped pushing the little girl, and took a seat next to her on a separate swing. It was obvious he was teaching her how to swing by herself. Tom smiled, seeing the two laughing and playing.   
His stomach did a flip, and scuffed his feet in the dirt surrounding the tree he stood by. He couldn't explain it, but there was something special about the beautiful black haired emo boy. At school he seemed so shy and quiet, distant even, and Tom wanted to break down those walls around him, and get to know the real Bill.   
Tom had never felt quite like this before. Sure he had dated, and had several girlfriends, and was known around school for sleeping around, but that was because no one could ever meet him on his level. Everyone was so immature, and the girls were always worried about appearance, and how they looked to their peers. None of them were ever spontaneous. The last girl Tom dated, he had woken up next to her after their first time having sex, he wanted to take her out that morning, just drive around, maybe have breakfast somewhere, but just get out of the house. She didn't want anything to do with it, and blew Tom off completely. That was the last time Tom had shown interest in someone. Now this strange beautiful boy had caught his eye, and he wanted to know everything he could about him.   
Tom had never been with another boy before, but that didn't stop him from being interested, there was just no one that sparked his attention, until now.   
Making his way across the park, and up to the swing set Bill was swinging on with his sister. Once there, Tom greeted Bill with a smile on his face, "Fancy meeting you here."   
"Tom, what are you doing here?"  
"Well... you said something about a park, and I thought that sounded fun, so I thought I'd get out of the house for a bit, and look who I bump into."  
At this point, Bill had stopped swinging completely, and the little girl next to them watched them with big wide curious eyes.   
"You're a bad liar, Tom." Bill said with a smirk.  
"You can't prove anything. Now, since we are both here, we can just make the best of it." Tom said, standing behind Bill, and taking hold of the chains of the swing, and pulling back.  
Bill screamed, digging his feet into the squishy ground beneath him, "Ahh, Tom, what are you doing?"  
"Well, you are on a swing, so you should be swinging." Tom said, pushing Bill forward.  
Bill squealed like a giddy little kid, a smile on his face as he flew into the air. Coming back, Tom pushed Bill forward again, and again, and again. Finally, Bill kicked his legs, trying to stop, "Tom, stop it's too high." Bill said, his voice full of panic. Tom instantly pulled Bill to a stop, and apologized. "Someone scared of heights?" Tom teased.  
"No." Bill said.  
"Yes you are. That's why you're always telling me not to go too high." The little girl said.  
"Oh, um, Tom this is Emily, my little sister. Em, this is Tom..."  
"You're brother's friend." Tom interjected. Bill bowed his head down at that comment, feeling his cheeks flush red. The one and only friend he had ever had was Andreas, and sadly, he was Bill's very own cousin. He had no real friends outside of family. Who wanted to hang out with the weird emo kid? 

"I didn't know you had friends, Billy." Emily said, again making Bill's cheeks flush.   
"Why wouldn't he?" Tom asked.  
"Okay Emily. I think it's time to go home, don't you think so, before mom get's upset."  
"But I want to play some more."  
"You're gonna get tired, and we still have to walk home, and I'm not gonna carry you."  
"No, I don't want to go!" Emily screamed, jumping down from the swing, and taking off in a run towards the playground.   
"Emily, stop it! Come back here. You're not supposed to run off like that!" Bill yelled after the girl, and quickly chased her. Tom ran after both of them, watching with amusement as Bill climbed up the ladder onto the gymnasium, dodging crowds of children, and calling after Emily, who in turn continued to run.   
Emily climbed higher and higher, and suddenly Bill felt his knee's tremble, his head spun, and he couldn't move. Frozen in place, he could do nothing except watch his sister climb up the stairs leading to the tallest twisty slide, and taking it all the way down. Now Bill was up here alone, and terrified, and on the verge of hyperventilating.   
Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his wrist, and his name being called out. "Bill. Come on, it's okay." Tom said, taking hold of Bill's hand, and slowly guiding him down from the play area. "You alright?" Tom asked, once they were back on solid ground. Bill shook his head, eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm fine." Bill snapped, grabbing Emily's hand, and pulling her away from the park. Tom stood there shocked, all he was trying to do was help Bill, why couldn't he see that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know.   
> Also what do you think is Bill's problem?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushido and Bill together  
> Tom takes Bill home... well sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today, just sort of a filler. Next chapter things are gonna start happening.

Bill squeezed his eyes shut, wishing the tears away. He didn't really blame his sister, after all, she was only four. He just didn't realize what a loser hew as until it was pointed out. He had no friends, he had no life, and everything around him was one big lie. No one knew what he had to deal with, the secret's hes had to keep.   
Snapped from his wandering mind, Bill felt a soft caress against his cheek. Turning into the touch, and closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of post sex and soft caresses. "You seem distant." Bushido said.  
"I'm fine." Bill said, placing a soft kiss to Bushido's chest. They were still completely naked, the wall in the corner of the classroom propping Bushido up, as Bill rested against him.   
"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Bushido asked, running his fingers through Bill long, thick mane of hair.  
"I guess... I just wish that... we could have a real relationship. I don't want to hide, Bu, I love you."  
"I know you do, and you know why we have to keep this a secret. They would put me in jail if they found out what we have. They would send you away too. They would send you to psychologist, and tell you that you were mentally unstable for wanting to be with me, because I'm older."  
"I'm not. I'm old enough to know what I want."  
"Shh... it's okay." Bushido said, hugging the teen closer.   
In all honesty, Bill already knew the answers to all the questions. He already knew the consequences of coming out about their relationship, it was just that... he wanted to just... have something that was his, completely just his. Turns out Bushido couldn't even give that to him. He had already given so much to him. Bushido was Bill's first for everything, and he couldn't even walk outside hand in hand with the man that made him feel so much.   
A tear slid down Bill face, and Bushido wiped it away, before bringing their lips together. Bushido kissed him so deeply, Bill fell into him, trusting completely Bushido would catch him.  
The couple both jumped upon hearing Bill's phone go off. Bill sat up, laughing and wiped at his face, before reaching back for his pants, and pulling out his phone.   
1 NEW TEXT  
From: Tom  
Message: What's taking so long. Thought you said an hour, it's been almost two.  
"Ugh!" Bill sighed, throwing his head back, then rolling it to the side to look at Bushido, "Guess I better go."   
"Mmm... no, don't go." Bushido said, pulling Bill back down on him. "I have to. Don't want people to start questioning your intentions." Bill said, sticking his tongue out. Bushido leans forward, sucking Bill's tongue into his mouth until they were both moaning.   
"Guess you better go." Bushido said.  
"Yeah." Bill stood up, and as he stood, Bushido reached over, giving his ass a good smack. Bill yelped, and gave Bushido a glare, before quickly getting dressed, and fixing his hair, and touching up his make up the best he could in the small compact mirror he always carried with him.   
"You look beautiful, Bill." Bill blushed, and smiled, then disappeared out of the classroom.  
XXX

Tom eyed Bill as he walked down the school's main corridor. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair looked a mess, but smoothed out in some places. Tom raised his eyebrow as Bill approached him, "hey." Tom greeted.   
"Hey." Bill smiled.   
"What took you so long?"  
"He gave me extra work." Bill said, and continued to walk out of the school building. "Where'd you park?" Bill asked looking around the parking lot at all the cars lined up.  
"Over here." Tom said, pulling Bill's attention to the special row for bikes, mopeds and motorcycles. Bill's jaw dropped, "Oh no, no way. I'm not getting on that thing." Bill said pointing at, what he perceived, as a death trap.  
"Come one, it's perfectly safe." Tom said, holding out his helmet to Bill.   
"If you get us killed, I'm gonna kill you." Bill said, taking the helmet and looking it over. Tom laughed, "How's that gonna work?" Tom nudged Bill, still laughing.   
"Shut up." Bill gently nudged Tom back, but put the helmet on, then climbed on the bike behind Tom, and placed his hands on top of Tom's shoulders. Tom smirked, and pulled Bill's hands off, and replaced them around his waist. "It's safer for you if you hold on this way." There was no answer from Bill, and Tom wondered what he was thinking. He wanted to turn around and pull that helmet off Bill's face, and search his eyes for answers. He was so strange sometimes, and Tom wanted to know what made him act the way he did sometimes.   
"Ready?" Tom asked, before starting up the engine.   
"Yeah, let's go."  
Together they rode off, and Bill felt himself tighten his grip around Tom's waist. Their bodies were flush against each other. The vibration of the bike on the road rattled his whole body from his feet to his legs then spreading through the rest of his body and filled his head with a wonderful free feeling.  
He felt his eyes drift shut, and his head lean against Tom's strong back. He saw himself settling into this... this thing with Tom, but there was this dark shadow in the back of his mind, Bushido.   
"Stop." Bill said, but his voice wasn't heard over the loud engine, and the traffic surrounding them. "Stop, let me off." Bill said, louder this time, tapping Tom's back to get his attention.   
Tom pulled over to the side of the road, and cut the engine. Tom jumped off, and took the helmet off, dropping it to the floor. His chest heaved, and his eyes blurred. Bushido would be so mad if he found out. He couldn't do this, he couldn't let Tom think they were something bigger, and he couldn't let Bushido know they were spending time together besides working on their project.   
Tom watched confused as Bill paced back and forth, breathing hard, and holding himself. Tom wasn't sure what happened and where it went wrong, but he couldn't take watching Bill do this to himself.   
"Bill, hey, it's okay." Tom said, grabbing hold of Tom's arms, and pulling him into a hug. Tom rubbed soothing circles into Bill's back, and that's when he saw it, the fading mark of a bruise on his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puzzle falls together for Tom  
> Tom let's Bill in on a little secret.  
> Bill get's upset.  
> Tom let's Bill in on another secret.

Everything came crashing down around Tom. He had thought about it, but never in his wildest dreams would he actually believe it. You only heard about things like this on TV, it never actually happened in real life, but it did. It happened all the time, it was happening right now.  
"Bill." Tom whispered.   
It had taken some time to calm Bill down, but once he was calm, Tom took both of them to the park. They were now having ice cream, and sitting on the swings, not really doing much. They were both quiet, and just staring ahead, but there was so many thoughts running through Tom's mind, and he needed to know. He felt so protective all of a sudden, and he wanted to make sure he could help Bill however he could.   
Bill turned his attention to Tom, "Oh, um... Thank you, by the way, for the ice cream. You didn't have to."  
"Guess I still get excited when I hear the ice cream truck, kinda can't help myself." Tom smiled, which in turn made Bill giggle.   
There was an awkward silence for a while, until Tom cleared his throat, "So, um... back there on the side of the road... um... when I hugged you... I saw... on your.. um... neck." Tom was cut off by the huge wide eyed shocked face of Bill, his hand instantly going to his neck.  
"I, uh, I have to go." Bill said, standing up, and walking away with quick steps.  
"No, wait, Bill don't go." Tom ran after Bill, catching his arm, and turning him around to face him. Bill's eyes were wide and filled with tears that spilled over his cheeks, his eye liner running down his cheeks in wet black lines.   
"I'm not here to judge you. I just want to help you, and be here for you. I really like you Bill, and that doesn't happen a lot. I'm not gonna say anything if you don't want me to. I just want you to know that you can talk to me and be open and honest and I swear to you I wont judge you."  
Bill hiccuped, and pushed himself into Tom's arms, letting Tom hold him, and rub his back. "No one has ever said anything like that to me." Bill whispered.  
"It's okay, you can tell me."  
Bill took a deep breath, and tightened his grip on Tom's shirt, "It's Bushido." Tom tightened his arms around Bill in return after the confession. Tom's throat tightened, and squeezed his eyes shut. How long had this been going on? How often? Most importantly, how did it start, and did Bill want it?  
"God, you must think I'm disgusting." Bill said, pushing away from Tom, and wiping his face and eyes, smearing the make up on his face.   
"No, no. Bill listen to me." Tom said, taking hold of Bill again, putting an end to his rapid pacing, and forcing him to look him in the face. "I don't think your disgusting. I'm just concerned, and I do have a lot of questions."  
"I've never told anyone." Bill said, pulling away again, and began pacing back and forth, "Now he's gonna go to jail and they are gonna send me away, and... oh god, what have I done?"  
"What? No one is going to take you away. And would you stop doing that." Tom said, once again taking hold of Bill, forcing him to stay still.  
"What?" Bill asked, throwing his hands up.   
Tom searched Bill's eyes, and felt his stomach flip, and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in closer. Tom's grip on Bill's wrist tightened slightly. Bill stood still, his breath hitching, but his eyes slipped closed anyway. Tom pressed his lips against Bill's in a simple tender kiss. When Tom pulled away, Bill stumbled forward, and Tom was there to catch him. Bill looked up at Tom through the black fringe of his hair. Tom's thumb brushed gently across Bill's cheek, then tucked his hair behind his ear, and leaned in again. Bill clung to Tom's shirt, as their lips met again, both of them letting go and getting lost in the kiss. Nothing mattered in that moment, the world could explode and it would still be completely peaceful to them in that moment.  
The wonderful peaceful feeling didn't last long, Bill was the first one to pull away. Stumbling backwards with wobbly knee's, his breathing spiked, he began pacing again.   
"You can't do that. We shouldn't be doing this. I can't..."  
"Because of Bushido, right?"  
"Yes, and you can't say a word do anyone."  
"If that's what you really want."  
"Tom, I love him."  
"How did it all start?" Tom asked, and instantly watched the light in Bill's eyes die. His shoulders hunched over, and he shook his head furiously. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything." Tom said, pulling Bill into another hug, and kissing his cheek.  
"Why?" Bill sniffled, and broke down in Tom's arms, soaking his shirt in tears and smeared make up.   
"Why what?"  
"Why are you doing this to me? Things aren't that easy for me, we can't do this."  
"Why can't we? I know things are complicated, but listen, you can't keep going on having a relationship with a teacher, especially if he is forcing you. What are you getting out of it? You can't be open about it, you can't hold hands or kiss in public."  
"Why is this so important to you? There's nothing special about me, you don't even know me." Bill said, pulling away, and stepping back. He wiped his eyes, and stared at Tom, waiting for answers.  
"As soon as I saw you I knew I had to have you, but I also knew there was something going on, something deep, and now I know what it is. There is a way out, you don't have to be with him, because he's not with you."  
"What the fuck are you even talking about? You don't know him like I do." Bill shouted, shoving Tom. He was angry now, and on the defense.   
"I know more then you do about him. Do you know he's married, and he has an eight year old daughter. Do you think he really loves you and cares about you? No, he doesn't, this is what he does. I know because he's doing it to my friend too. You're not the only one." 

XXXX

That night Bill went to bed with knot's in his stomach, tear stained eyes, and a mass of confusion in his brain. He loved Bushido, but now that Tom came a long, he felt like his heart and mind were playing tricks on him. He was attracted to Tom, and his stomach did flips every time he was around him. The problem was that Tom was purposely trying to break him and Bushido up so he could have a shot with Bill. It was all too much to think about, and Bill flipped over in his bed, and reached for his phone.  
He wanted so badly to be able to call Bushido, just to hear his voice, maybe then everything would be okay. There was only one person he could actually talk to about the whole situation, and that was Tom. In that exact moment he wanted nothing to do with the dread headed boy.  
Then there was his cousin, Andreas. There was no way he could tell Andreas anything. For one, he had a big mouth, and two he was the school slut, and would be proud of him for "doing a hot teacher."  
Without thinking, Bill opened up his text's until he found Tom's name, and quickly typed in: Sorry about freaking out on you earlier. Your the only one that knows, and I'm freaking out about the whole thing. I guess I just don't know what to think.  
Bill hit the send button, and waited for a response. It was late, so he wasn't sure if he would get one. As soon as his eyes started drifting shut his phone lit up, indicating a new text.  
From: Tom  
I'm not gonna say anything to anyone, unless you want me to. I'm sorry too if I freaked you out. I've never really felt like this before. Why don't we start over tomorrow? It's Tuesday, you can come over to my house after school, we can order pizza and actually start on this project.  
From: Bill  
Sounds good to me, as long as you give me a ride?   
From: Tom  
Sound's like a date. :P  
From: Bill  
But it's not, right?  
From: Tom  
It's whatever you want it to be. Good night Billy.

Bill laid flat back on his back, phone still clutched in his hand. He was blushing, and grinning like an idiot. He felt giddy, something he had never felt before.... not even when he was with Bushido. This was a new feeling completely, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. One thing was for sure, he had to keep telling himself he loved Bushido. He really did love Bushido, because Bushido loved him. He picked him, out of all the pretty girl's and other hot guys in the class, he picked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill confront's Bushido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Just getting over Bronchitis, feeling better though. Working on the next chapter, might post later tonight or tomorrow.

Bill sat through his classes in a daze, his mind going over the last text's from Tom. Did Tom want to go out with him like that? It was so confusing! By the time the last bell rang, Bill jumped up and gathered his bag, usually he would wait, so he could spend time with Bushido. Bushido made his way over to Bill once the class was empty, and brushed his fingers over his back. Bill shivered, and stood up straighter. "Leaving?"  
"I have to. My mom's in the car, waiting for me."  
"Then we better make this quick." Bushido said, tugging Bill's face towards his own, smashing their lips together. Bill tried to push Bushido away, but the man was so much bigger and so much stronger then him, he had no chance in fighting him off.  
"Please, stop, please. I don't want this."  
"You don't want this? That's why you always stay behind, and you beg me for it? It's Tom isn't it?" Bushido asked. His his fingers digging in harshly on Bill's shoulders, squeezing so hard, Bill knew there were be a mark left.  
"Whatever he tell's you, don't listen to him. I love you Bill, just remember that."  
"You're married, and you have a kid. How could you say you love me. He told me there were other boys. I'm not the only one."  
"Baby, please."  
"Don't baby me. I thought I loved you, I thought we had something."  
"We do. Bill stop, wait." Bushido begged, as Bill started for the door, ignoring Bushido's plea's.  
"No, I'm done with this. We're done." Bill said, hand on the door knob, just as he was turning it, he felt Bushido yank him backwards by his hair.  
"How dare you! You don't ever try to break up with me. I'm the one that will determine that. I'm the one that says what goes in this relationship." Bushido screamed in the teens face, bringing his arm up, cocked, and flew it down onto Bill's face. Bill's head snapped to the side, and his eyes drift shut. His ears rang, as he felt another shot to his face, his clothes being torn from his body. He had no strength or fight left in him to fight Bushido off. His brain swirled, eyes growing heavy, and body numb. His vision blurred, feeling Bushido's fist come down across his face, and this time he couldn't keep himself awake any longer. His eyes drift shut, and his world turned black.

XXX

Tom paced in the hallway, sighing as he watched the second's hand on his watch tick by. It had already been twenty minutes since the last bell rang, the halls long ago emptied of it's students, only he remained. "Where is he?" Tom asked himself, as he continued his pacing. His stomach had been churning, he knew something was wrong, he had already been to the music room, the door was locked, lights turned out, and there was no one visible in sight, nothing he could do, except wait. He had already tried texting and even calling Bill, but there was no answer, either way.   
Finally, tired from pacing, Tom took a seat against Bill's locker, he'd wait as long as he had too.  
Tom eventually drifted off, his head nodding back and forth in and out of consciousness. His head filled with one image... Bill.   
XXX

How long had it been? A few minutes? An hour? Longer? He wasn't sure, all he was sure of was the excruciating pain shooting through his body, and the taste of dried blood and come in his mouth. He sobbed, trying to move, but it was hard. His world was spinning in front of him, making it hard to even stand up, let alone catch his balance.   
"I'm so sorry baby. You just don't understand how much I love you. You made me do this, but I promise you, it wont happen again. You just have to promise not to tell anyone." Bushido said, helping Bill up, and cradling him in his arm. All Bill could do was manage a slight nod of his head. "God, baby, I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Bushido said, stroking a tender finger over the teens swollen and bruised cheek, smearing blood and half dried come across the tender flesh. Bill winced in pain, "I have to go." Bill struggled to say.  
"I love you, baby, remember that. I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll make it up to you." Bushido said, opening the locked door allowing Bill to escape.  
Bill hardly heard what Bushido said, the ringing in his ears made everything harder to hear. Stumbling down the corridor, dragging his backpack on the floor behind him. He walked, leg's shaking and buckling under his weight. Bill fell to the floor, finally, realization slapped him in the face. The man that supposedly loved him, did this to him. Releasing a choked sob, he let all the emotion out, screaming out, his voice echoing down the hallways, as he sat there and cried.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill deals with the aftermath of the attack.  
> Tom is there to help pick up the pieces.

Tom was jolted awake by a loud noise. Rubbing his eyes and trying to process what he had just heard, when he heard it again. Someone was screaming and crying. Tom looked down the hallway, but didn't see anyone. Jumping to his feet, he followed in the direction he heard the cries come from. Running down the hallways, and holding up his extremely loose baggy pants so they wouldn't fall down, and almost tripping over them at the same time. Tom rounded the corner, and sitting there, right in the middle of the hallway was Bill.  
"Oh god!" Tom gasped, before taking off in a full run to get to Bill faster. When he got to Bill, he fell to his knee's. "Bill." Tom said, tucking his matted hair behind his ear. For a moment it was as if Bill didn't hear or recognize Tom, he just kept on screaming and crying. "Bill, shh, it's okay. I've got you." Tom said, pulling the broken boy into his arms, and holding him firmly against his chest.   
"T Tom?" Bill gasped out, folding his arms around Tom's shoulders, as he cried into his neck.  
"It's okay. I'm here." Tom tried his best to soothe the shaking, broken boy in his arms. "We should probably get out of here. Can you walk?"   
Bill shook his head, trying to process the question that was just asked. Blinking his eyes, and moving his lips, as if testing his own body, "C can you h help me?" Bill asked, his voice shaky and quiet.  
Tom felt his own heart shatter, but nodded, "Course." Tom had long ago threw his bag in his locker, he didn't plan on doing homework over the weekend, and any musical instrument he needed, he had at home. Taking Bill's backpack, he threw it over his shoulder, before slipping his arm underneath Bill's arms, and helping him to stand. Tom held onto him, and after a few staggering steps, Bill's legs gave out again. Tom caught him, and easily scooped him up in his arms, "Let me carry you."   
Bill sniffled, and looped his arms around Tom's neck, hiding his face in his chest as he silently cried. Tom kissed the top of his head, as he walked Bill to the boys bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door, and twisted the lock, after sitting Bill down on the edge of the sink counter.  
Tom walked back over to Bill, pulling the handkerchief he always kept in his back pocket, and wetting it, only getting it damp, and ringing the extra water out. He brought the warm cloth up to Bill's face, and Bill flinched. "It's okay, Bill, I'm not gonna hurt you." Tom said, in a soothing voice. Bill looked into Tom's eyes. "Promise?"  
"I promise." Tom said. Bringing the cloth up again, and wiping the dried blood and come from Bill's face. Bill winced, and bunched up a fist full of Tom's shirt for support in his hand. Tom took his time, and wiped his lip, cheeks, and nose with the damp cloth until all the evidence from the attack was gone.  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you."  
"It's not your fault."  
"Yes it is. I knew something was wrong, I felt it, and I walked to your class, and the lights were off, the door was locked. I didn't see anyone, so I assumed it was empty."  
"Please don't blame yourself, Tom, this is my fault for falling for him."  
"Why did he do it?" Tom asked.  
"Because I tried to break it off with him." Bill sniffled, and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. Tom eagerly returned the hug, rubbing his hand up and down Bill's back.   
"We should probably get going." Tom said, and Bill pulled away looking down at Tom, as if searching his eyes for an answer to a silent question. Bill could see something there, but wasn't sure what. It was then he realized he hadn't seen what he looked like. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty, and he slowly started to turn towards the mirrors behind him. Tom grabbed his arm, "Bill, don't. Don't turn around, let's just go."  
"Is it that bad?"  
"No matter what you are beautiful, but yeah, it's bad."  
Bill bit his swollen broken lip, tears threatening his eyes. He had to see what he looked like. Slowly turning around, Bill felt Tom slip his hand into his and squeezing slightly for support, as he came face to face with his ghastly reflection. He gasped looking at himself, the tears in his eyes spilling over. His face was severely bruised. He had a black eye. There was dried crusty blood on the inside of his nose. His bottom lip was swollen and cut open in several places indicating where he had been hit. His cheeks were black and blue, his hair a matted mess. To top it all off he had a huge hickey on his neck. His stomach churned, and his head pounded. He jumped off the sink and ran to the nearest stall where he threw up whatever was left from lunch that day. Tom was quickly behind him, holding his hair back, and trying desperately to not vomit himself. He rubbed soothing circles along Bill's spine, and pat his back when Bill coughed.   
Finally, Bill stood up, panting and sweating, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and leaned up against the bathroom stall. He didn't want to face Tom. He felt so low, humiliated, embarrassed and broken.   
"Just leave." Bill whispered.  
"I'm not leaving you, not like this."  
"Please just go. I want to be alone. How could you want to be around me? Look at me? I'm used and pathetic. I'm so disgusting." Bill slid down the stall, knee's to his chest, as he hugged himself and sobbed into his knee's.   
Tom knelt down in front of him, and gently tugging on his arm. "Everyone needs a friend. I'm not here to judge you. In fact, like I said before, I really like you, and I hate seeing this happening to you. Let me help you."   
Bill looked up at Tom, who was now standing, and holding his hand out for him to take. Bill looked at Tom's outstretched hand, finally taking it. Tom pulled Bill to his feet, and hand in hand, Tom led Bill out of the school, and to the parking lot where his bike was still chained to the post.   
"The helmet might not be very comfortable on your face. I only live like five minutes from here, so it's up to you if you want to wear it."  
Bill just shook his head. His face hurt enough as it was, and he didn't need anything heavy on his head, or squeezing his face.   
Tom got on first, followed by Bill, who instantly wrapped his arms around Tom's middle, and rested his tired head against his back. "Don't fall asleep, okay?"  
"I wont." Bill said, sniffing in the last of his tears.  
He felt the wind against his face, and through his hair. He felt safe in this moment, even though they were speeding through the streets and through traffic. Tom was like a big fuzzy comfortable safety blanket, and as long as Tom was there, Bill's world was fine. He hadn't felt this at ease in a long time, despite the attack. He imagined Tom and him riding off into the sunset together, leaving everything behind, and starting over together somewhere else.   
Bill pulled his head up, as Tom pulled the bike to a stop in the driveway of a two story house, which looked more like a mansion. It was nothing compared to Bill's small one story house.  
"You live here?" Bill gaped.  
"Home sweet home." Tom said, wrapping his arm around Bill for support, not wanting to take the chance in having his legs buckle again. Bill willingly clung to Tom, enjoying the feel of his strong arm around him. Bill held onto the hem of Tom's baggy shirt, and followed him up the walkway to the front door of the house.   
"We can go to my room, you can shower. I'll wash your clothes and make you something to eat?"  
Bill gasped, feeling his chest tighten, and his eyes well up with tears again. He couldn't understand how Tom could be so caring to him when they didn't even really know each other. "You're so nice to me, no one has ever been this nice to me."  
"That's because they are all stupid." Tom said with a smile.  
"Seriously Tom. You don't have to do this for me. It's too much."  
"It isn't. I want to do this. I want to do whatever I can for you."  
"Why do you care so much?"  
"You know why."  
Bill felt his stomach tighten and do several little flips. His mouth suddenly going dryer then it already was. But it couldn't be true, could it? Tom liking him? Bushido always said no one would ever like him or love him as much as he did, especially now, after he's been used, and he honestly believed that. "I think you need help." Bill laughed.  
"Liking someone isn't a crime you know."   
Bill felt his face heat up, and he ducked his head down to avoid Tom's gaze.  
"Whatever you think about being unlikable, is bullshit. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I'll prove to you how special you are, if you let me?" Tom asked, turning to face Bill.  
Bill swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked up at Tom. They were so close, and Tom stepped closer, holding onto Bill's waist. Their faces easing closer together, until Bill stilled, and stayed planted where he was. Tom continued moving in, brushing his lips against Bill's swollen ones, then finally capturing them in a chaste kiss. It was simple, not too long, but not too short. No tongue, just a simple kiss. Tom took in a deep breath when he pulled away, his knee's felt wobbly, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He opened his eyes to see Bill staring straight ahead, eyes wide open, and jaw slack. Tom took a step back.   
"Bill, oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
Bill shook his head, "You didn't." He said, looking up at him, "I, um... just... can you... do that again?" Bill asked, face flushed, and he bowed his head in embarrassment, until he felt a gentle hand under his chin, easing him to look up. Their lips met again, this time Bill kissed back, Tom flicked his tongue across Bill's lip, tasting the metallic taste of dried blood, but didn't push further to gain entrance into Bill's mouth. The kiss was longer, and Bill felt his grip on Tom's shirt and arm's tighten through the kiss.   
When they finally pulled away, they were both shaky and out of breath. Bill's world slowed, and all he saw was fireworks dance in front of him. His stomach danced with butterflies, and he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Tom watched the smile grow, and he too smiled.   
"C'mon, let's get you upstairs." Tom said, leading the way up the large grand staircase, and down one long hall to a shut door. Tom opened it and stepped aside, allowing Bill inside. The room was painted blue. There were several posters on the wall of motorcycles and guitars. There were even a few trophies lined up on Tom's dresser. Bill walked over to them, looking them over in awe. There were several first and second place trophies. "What are these for?" Bill asked.  
"Racing." Tom answered, pulling his dresser drawer open, and pulling out a large white shirt and pair of boxers.   
On one the same wall as the dresser was a large computer desk. To Bill's surprise it was very clean and orderly. There was an electric guitar and a acoustic guitar sitting on the opposite wall in a double guitar stand. On the main wall under the large window, was a big double sized bed, sitting on a four poster bed frame. All the furniture in the room cost a lot of money, and Bill felt himself blush at the thought. His family wasn't rich, but they weren't poor either. Still, there was no way he would ever be able to own nice furniture like this.   
"Go shower, and I'll make us some food." Tom said, handing Bill some clothes. I'll wash your clothes too. The bathroom is right through that door." Tom said, pointing to a door next to his closet. Bill's jaw slacked again, he even had his own private bathroom in his room. He thought only master bedroom's had those.   
"Wow!" Bill said, opening the door, and stepping into the spacious bathroom. He heard Tom retreat from the room, and before he could second guess his question, he called Tom back.  
"Tom, wait."   
"Yeah?" Tom answered, turning back to see Bill standing in his doorway.  
"Do you... I mean, could I..." Bill took a deep breath, feeling nervous and anxious, "I don't really want to go home. I don't want to have to face my parents right now."  
Tom smiled, "You wanna spend the night?  
Bill nodded, and looked down at his feet.   
"I am a lucky man." Tom said, his smile turning into a mischievous smirk.  
"Is that a yes?" Bill asked.  
Tom nodded, "Yes."   
Bill turned on his heel, and headed back to the shower, a smile playing across his lips. He pulled out his cellphone from his jeans, and dialed his mom's number.  
"Bill, honey, where are you?"  
"I told you I had to start working on a project that's due, I'm at a friends house."  
"Oh yeah, sorry baby, I forgot."  
"Mom, don't call me that." Bill said through gritted teeth, earning a laugh from Simone.  
"Do you need me to come pick you up?"  
"That's what I was calling about, actually. I was wondering, since we have a lot of work to do, would you mind if I spent the night? Tom said, he'd take me to school in the morning."  
"Honey, I don't think that's a good idea. You know the rules. No sleep overs during the school week."  
"Mom please, we have so much work to do. Were behind already, because we haven't had time to start the project."  
Simone was quiet for several minutes, then finally sighed. "Okay fine, but no staying up late, and you still have to get up on time to go to school. I'm going to call you in the morning to make sure you are up and getting ready for school."  
"Thank's Mom. Love you. Bye!" Bill quickly hung up the phone before she could change her mind, and tossed his phone onto the counter of the sink, before starting the shower. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill spends the night at Tom's house.  
> Tom ask's Bill a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's everyone!!

Bill slowly stripped his clothes off, some movements were a bit painful, but he managed. Once completely nude, Bill turned to the mirror, not sure if he was ready to face himself and the damage done to his body that he had yet to see. Bill took a deep breath, and slowly released it as he lowered his head to look in the mirror. Besides the damage done to his face and neck, his hips bore the hand prints of Bushido, already bruising. Bill let out a gasp, and turned so he could see his back. His right shoulder-blade was covered in bite marks, and there were several other little bruises along his back and hip area. His ass was reddened with hand prints, and Bill shuddered from the thought. His body was so used and marked up, he didn't even feel like it belonged to him anymore.  
Sighing, and turning away from the mirror, he quickly dressed. Slipping into Tom's boxer shorts, that were just a little too big, but not enough that they would fall off. Then he slipped the extra large shirt over his head, it came down to his knee's, and he looked down at himself. He felt as if he was wearing a dress, but he brushed it off. Taking the same towel he used to dry himself with, he pulled his hair over his shoulder and began drying his hair, as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom area.  
XXX  
Tom sighed, listening to his dad on the other end of the phone, explaining how he would be working late again.  
"Well will you be home by dinner?" Tom asked, moving around the kitchen.   
"I don't think so, but I'm going to transfer money into your bank account so you can order take out."   
"Thanks dad. Um.. Dad?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have a friend spending the night, if you don't mind?"  
"Who is it?"  
"His names Bill. The one I was telling you about."  
"Alright Tom, but don't stay up late, and don't wreck the house."  
"I wont. Thanks dad."  
"Love you son."  
"Love you too."  
Tom hung up the phone, and leaned against the counter waiting for the popcorn to finish popping in the microwave. He pulled two soda's from the fridge, and by the time he closed the fridge the microwave beeped. He listened close, and realized that Bill had to be done with the shower, because the water had been shut off for some time. Tom poured the popcorn into a large bowl, and cradled the cans of soda in the crook of his arm, and jogged up the stairs, and into his room.   
Upon entering the bedroom, Tom's mouth fell open. There stood Bill dressed in his clothes, skin slightly damp, hair wet as Bill dried it off with his towel. He was beautiful and pale, and just looked amazing, despite being covered in bruises and hickies, Tom had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Mentally slapping himself, and wishing away his hard on, he cleared his throat. "Uh... um... I brought popcorn." Tom said holding out the bowl awkwardly. Bill smiled, and took the bowl from him, "So what are we gonna do now?"  
"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Tom asked, taking a seat on his bed, watching as Bill paced the room. He couldn't help but look over his tiny frame, and small girlish legs.   
"I don't feel like working on our project. I'd rather kind of forget about music right now."  
"Wanna watch a movie? I did bring popcorn.  
"Sure." Bill agreed, and Tom stood from his bed. "All the good movies are kept down stairs in the TV room. I have a few up here, but there not really anything good." Tom said, walking down the stairs, Bill following behind.   
The TV room was exactly that. One room that looked like it was originally supposed to be the den, but was converted into a small theater. There was a theater couch in front of a giant wall mounted TV. Bill mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of it. "Wow. That's huge!" Bill said.  
Tom laughed, "Yeah, pretty cool huh? It's a one hundred inch screen." Tom said, watching Bill's face turn pale, but his eyes light up. "We can watch something down here if you'd like?"  
Bill turned his attention towards Tom, thinking over what he just asked, then down at his clothes. "Um, you're room if you don't mind. I don't want your dad walking in and seeing me like this." Bill laughed, although it was forced, and Tom could see that. He nodded his head anyway, and gently nudged Bill, "Go ahead, look through the movies, it's your choice."  
One the wall, surrounding the TV, was several rows of shelves holding hundreds of movies. Bill took his time scanning through them all. They were all arranged by category, from Disney to drama to action and horror, Bill scanned all the movies. He didn't like anything scary, he preferred the sappy movies, but he was in Tom's house, and he didn't want him to think he was a girl. Sighing to himself, Bill backed up, "There's so many, I don't know what to pick." Tom smiled, and stepped forward, quickly scanning through a row of movies, before taking a case off the shelf. "Let's watch this one." Tom said, hiding it behind his back. "What is it?" Bill asked, trying to step around Tom, so he could see what movie he picked out. Tom screeched, and darted forward, "Nope. It's a secret." Tom said, a smile on his face. "Tom!" Bill whined, stomping his way over to Tom, making the other teen laugh in return, "Catch me first." Tom said, taking off in a run towards the stair case. "Hey, no fair!" Bill said, chasing after him.   
The boys ran up the stairs, giggling and screaming as they chased each other, until they got to Tom's room. Tom was now trapped, and Bill was closing in Tom was standing against the wall, and when Bill was close enough to just touch him, he jumped to the side, next to his bed. Bill turned around and leaped in front of Tom.   
Tom hid the movie behind his back, as Bill tried desperately to reach around and take it from him. Tom ended up falling backwards on the bed, making Bill loose his footing, and land on top of him. Both boys were staring at each other, Bill looking down at Tom, mouth open and panting. Tom looking up at Bill, a curious smile plastered his face. When Tom felt Bill start to scramble off of him, he took matters into his own hands. Quickly flipping Bill onto his back, and straddling his thighs, Tom started tickling Bill wherever he could touch. Bill let out a laughing scream, his legs kicking out, and his head thrashing from side to side. Bill instinctively grabbed from Tom's arms, not doing anything to really defend himself, except for the pathetic please for him to stop.   
"T TOM ST STOP, P PLEASE!" Bill gasped, laughing and screaming all at once. Tom continued to smile down at the emo boy beneath him. "Nope, you have to say the magic words first. Say: Tom's so hot, and I'll stop." Tom said, tickling Bill harder. Bill giggled, his face bright red.  
"Okay okay!" Bill said, breathing hard, "TOM'S SO HOT!" Bill shouted at the top of his lungs. Tom instantly pulled his hands away, leaning over Bill as they both caught their breaths. Once both boys calmed down, they both realized neither one of them had moved. Tom was still hovering over Bill, their faces just inches apart. Tom looked directly into Bill's eyes, as if silently searching for something. When all Bill did was gasp, and lick his lips, Tom leaned down, his hand cupping the side of Bill's bruised cheek, as gently as he could, and brushed his lips against Bills. Their lips locked, and for several moments the world melted away, and all of the pain that had been shooting through Bill's body from the earlier events, melted away too. When Tom pulled away, he stared down at Bill, who's eyes were wide, and once again, his breathing had picked up. Tom's stomach was in wonderful knots, he wanted to lean down again and kiss the breath from Bill's lungs.   
Tom got off Bill, and instead went to his TV, and inserted the DVD, and turned out the lights, before climbing back into bed, and propping himself up at the head of the bed with the pillows behind him. Off to the edge of the bed, Bill sat, looking so confused and content at the same time.   
"Bill." Tom said, catching Bill's attention. "C'mere." Tom said, holding his arm out in offering. Bill smiled, and crawled across the bed, and leaned into Tom's side. The popcorn resting on Tom's lap, and the soda's on the bedside table next to Tom.   
As the movie started, Tom took a small handful of popcorn, and tossed it at Bill, making him giggle and put his hands up in defense. It didn't take long before Bill settled back down, his body leaning into Tom's. Tom's arm wrapped around Bill's shoulders. Tom leaned over, placing a soft kiss to the side of Bill's face as the opening of the movie started. Both boys settled down and for the most part enjoyed the movie. It had been one of Tom's favorites, but already Bill was not liking it. It was way too scary, and found himself shaking during certain parts of the movie, and hiding his face in Tom's shirt. Tom didn't say much about it, just smiled and held Bill close when he found his head tucked into his side.   
When the movie was over, Bill sighed, relieved, but still shaking from fear. Tom stood up, and stretched, collecting the empty popcorn bowl, and empty soda can's, then making his way out of the room. Bill darted up, "Tom!" He said, sounding terrified. "What?" He asked, turning around and seeing Bill right behind him. "Don't leave me.... alone."  
"I'm just going to the kitchen. I'll be right back. You can follow me if you want?"  
Bill followed close behind Tom, every strange noise, and every shadow had Bill jumping, and clutching the back of Tom's baggy shirt. Tom just laughed, "It wasn't even that scary."  
"For you. I don't like scary movies. I get so paranoid after, and I can't sleep." Bill confessed, before he could even stop himself. Feeling his cheeks grow red in embarrassment, he ducked his head down.   
Tom smirked, and crowded up against Bill's side. Bill looked up through the fringe of his hair. Tom leaned in, kissing Bill on the cheek, "Don't worry Billy, I'll protect you."  
Bill turned, his back was now pressed against the counter, Tom hovering in front of him. Bill took a hold of the hem of Tom's shirt, bunching it up in his fists. Tom leaned in, their lips met again. This time the kiss was longer, and Tom dared flick his tongue across Bill's lower lip. Bill let out a soft sigh, opening his mouth, and instantly feeling Tom's tongue dart inside, curling over the roof of his mouth, before disappearing. Bill felt weak and dizzy, but darted his tongue forward, meeting Tom's once again. Tom tangled their tongues together, caressing Bill's. They repeated their actions multiple times, until they couldn't breath, and they were forced to break apart, both panting hard, and trembling.  
"You're a really good kisser." Tom said, making Bill blush. Tom smiled, and flicked his tongue over his lip ring.  
"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself."   
"Be my boyfriend?"   
Bill gasped, he tried to think, but it was like his mind just shut down completely and he couldn't think. Tom was always so sweet and caring, he never did anything to hurt him. Plus that meant no hiding, they could hold hands in public, they could kiss in public, he wouldn't have to hide his feelings. Bill slowly nodded his head, a tear slipping from his eye, "Yes."  
Tom smiled, and cupped Bill's cheeks. Bill's hands went up to hold onto Tom's wrists. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. They both pulled away after just a few seconds, both out of breath, faces flushed, and hearts pounding. Tom laced his fingers with Bill's and lead him back up to his bedroom.   
"Shit!" Tom said, slapping his hand to his forehead, making Bill jump.  
"What is it?"   
"I'm sorry I didn't ask you earlier... if you were still hungry? My dad left me some money, I can order some pizza or something, whatever you want?"  
Bill giggled, and shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry. Just feeling... I don't know..." Bill said, letting the sentence drop.  
"C'mon." Tom said, tugging Bill back to his bedroom. Bill sat on the edge of the bed, watching Tom. It was already almost ten at night, usually Bill was in bed a lot earlier on a school night.   
"Um, Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers?" Tom asked.  
Bill's cheeks flushed, and he bit his lip, shaking his head, "No. It's your bed." Bill said, crawling into the bed, and under the covers, he watched as Tom took his hat off, allowing his dread's to fall free around his face and shoulders. Next was his shirt, which he took off slowly, as if to put on a show for Bill, he felt the teens eyes on him, and then slowly slipped out of his baggy jeans, tossing them into the hamper inside his closet, before crawling into the bed next to Bill.   
Bill shivered when Tom pulled him into his embrace, but welcomed the arms that wrapped around his body. Bill quickly snuggled up into Tom's arms, and he smiled against his chest.   
"I like this." Bill said, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist. "We won't have to hide?" Bill asked, looking up at Tom.  
"No. I want everyone to know I have the most beautiful guy at school as my boyfriend."  
Bill felt his cheeks flare red, and as he went to hide his face, Tom stopped him, forcing him to look up. Tom leaned down, and kissed his lips. They made out for what felt like forever, until finally breaking apart. Tom was hovering over Bill, trailing kisses along his jaw line, and over his throat, sucking on his Adam's apple. Bill moaned, tilting his head back. Tom's tongue darted out, tasting Bill's skin, licking, nipping, and sucking all over his neck, but not enough to leave a mark. When Tom pulled up, he could tell Bill's eyes were glazed over, half lidded, and breathing hard, he was so beautiful, laying under him. Tom wanted to do so many other things, but knew right now wasn't the right time, so he forced himself to pull away, and gather the teen into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, they both snuggled up together, and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bushido roughly ran his fingers over his head, he was shaking with furry as he paced his home office. His beautiful wife was concerned, and listening to her beg him to tell her what was bothering him was grating on his last nerves.  
"Please baby, just tell me. I'm your wife. We're supposed to talk about things, and lately you've been so distant. It's like I don't even know who you are anymore."  
"Maybe you never knew who I was to begin with." Bushido said, snapping at the blond woman across from him.   
Shocked and filled with deep hurt, Karina stumbled back. Tear's slid from her eyes, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "How could you say that? We've been together almost twenty years, we have a child together. We're a family." Karina yelled at her husband, her arms tight around herself. When had things changed between them? She couldn't stand it anymore. Every day she watched Bushido grow more and more distant. She couldn't even remember the last time he held her, kissed her, made love to her. It was as if his mind was always preoccupied, and then suddenly it hit her, like a freight train to her chest. "What's her name?"  
"What?" Bushido asked, staring, confused in her direction.  
"Her name?"  
"Who?"  
"The bitch you're cheating on me with?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Bushido yelled, anger and rage filling his blood stream.  
"You don't touch me anymore or kiss me, not to mention I don't even remember the last time we've had sex."  
Bushido sighed, rubbed his hands over his face.  
"Oh god." Karina cried, turning to walk away, but before she could, Bushido stopped her, his hand on her arm. "Please, just let me explain." He said, pulling her to sit on the leather couch in his office.  
"What's there to explain. I just wish you would've told me sooner." Karina said.  
"I'm not cheating on you." Bushido sighed, and stared down at his feet. "It's just work has been extremely stressful."  
"Your.. not.. cheating?"  
"Babe, why would I cheat on you? You're the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on. I love you."  
With that, Karina gasped, sighed, and cried tears of relief, lunging herself into Bushido's arms, and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"You can talk to me about anything, even work. Just don't pull away from me like that again."  
XXX  
Later that night, Bushido rolled over in the bed, looking at the clock which read two forty three A.M. This was it, his only chance. Karina was sound asleep, and wouldn't wake up until morning, she had to take sleeping pills for her insomnia. Bushido pulled on his clothes, and reached under the bed for the already packed suitcase he had stored there. He made his way, quietly, down the hall to his son's room, and cracked the door open and peeked inside. He too was asleep, and Bushido took a minute to just watch him sleep.   
"Goodbye son." Bushido whispered before closing the door again. He left no note, and didn't even take his car. He had to disappear for his plan to work. He took off on foot down the street. The roads were dead, making it easier for him to disappear. He knew Karina would be crushed, and their son too, but this was something he had to do. He just had to make Bill see that he really did love him.  
XXX

Bill groaned hearing his phone go off, indicating a text from his mom. Tom groaned as well, flipping over so he was on his stomach, and pulled the sheets over his head. Bill ignored the text for a minute, muting his phone, and crawling back into the nice big warm comfy bed next to his boyfriend. "Tomi!" Bill whined, trying to tug the sheets away, but Tom had a death grip, and refused to let go.   
Suddenly, Tom got up on his knee's, sheet's over his body, as if he were a ghost, he scooped Bill up in his arms, and fell onto the bed again, Bill trapped underneath him. Bill squealed, and giggled, both boys play wrestling, neither one of them winning. It wasn't until Bill was able to pull the sheets off of Tom's head, that they both stopped. Staring into each other's eyes, Tom smiled. "Wanna do something fun today?"

XXX  
Bill threw his head back in laughter, clapping his hands in excitement. It had been a long time since he felt this free and had this much fun. Tom had taken him to an arcade, it was just a basic warehouse with rows and rows of gaming machines, on the far right side of the ware house there was another attached warehouse that was used as a roller skating rink, on the far left side was another warehouse that was filled with old pinball games that still worked. The two were currently playing pinball, and Tom had just got a new high score. The machine lit up and played some music, as Bill laughed.   
"C'mon, let's go play something else." Tom said, taking hold of Bill's hand. The warehouse was mostly empty, considering it was in the middle of the week, and people were working and kids were in school. The young couple pretty much had the entire place to themselves.   
Bill started skipping, getting ahead of Tom, then he suddenly turned around so he face facing him, but still continued to walk backwards. "Let's skate. I haven't been skating since I was really little."   
"Really?" Tom asked with a smile, making Bill blush. "Alright, let's do this." Tom said, taking off in a jog, pulling Bill along with him.   
XXX  
"C'mon Bill, it's fine, see?" Tom said, skating off, then returning with his hands outstretched in front of him, ready to hold Bill and guide him. Bill stood there awkwardly holding onto the wall, knee's bent inward and trembling. "Tom, I'm gonna fall. This was a bad idea."  
"No, c'mon, just try. I won't let you fall."  
"You promise?" Bill asked, timid and blushing.  
"I promise. Just take my hand, and try to straight up your legs." Bill glided one foot in front of him, legs still bent and wobbly. Taking Tom's hands, and taking a deep breath as Tom started skating backwards, pulling Bill along with him. "See, not so bad." Tom said, leading him towards the middle of the roller rink. "Uh, Tom, maybe we should go back to the side, closer to the wall."  
"Why? The wall isn't going to catch you." Tom said, smirking. Bill groaned to himself, biting his lip. All he wanted was something sturdy to hold on to, not that Tom's hands were bad, he just wanted to be closer to something solid. Tom realized what Bill wanted, and he skated forward, pulling Bill up against him. "Better?" He asked, smirking again, and flicking his lip ring with his tongue. Bill blushed a darker shade of pink, but nodded, gripping his shoulders. "Relax babe." Tom whispered into his ear, kissing the shell, and sending shivers down Bill's spine. "That's not gonna help me." Bill said.  
They stayed in the middle, Bill holding onto Tom, and Tom guiding a shaky Bill around the rink. Every so often the couple would stop and share a kiss. Sometimes Tom would let go of Bill and let him come to him, course it wasn't very far, promising to be there to catch him if he fell, and true to his word, every wobbly second Tom's arms were outstretched, ready to catch him. When Bill finally skated into Tom's arms, Tom would wrap his arms protectively around Bill's thin frame, and hold him close, they would share a kiss and just hold each other.   
After almost an hour in skates, the boys decided they had enough when Bill's stomach suddenly growled in hunger. Blushing and dipping his head down to avoid Tom's stare, but it didn't work, Tom lifted Bill's chin so he was looking at him. Tom was smiling, "I'm hungry too. Wanna go have lunch?"  
Bill bit his lip, "I... um... I don't... have... any money." Bill pouted, and looked away, tears filling his eyes. His family wasn't poor, but they weren't rich either. Bill usually brought lunches to school because it was cheaper then buying it every day. "Hey, Bill, I wasn't asking you to pay. What kind of date would that be? I'm buying. It's the least I can do since I didn't feed you dinner last night." Bill laughed at that, and nodded his head, but then he remembered what Tom had said, and his eyes grew wide. "Date?" Bill asked, his face heating up for the millionth time that day.  
Tom stopped, and looked at Bill curiously, "I mean, if you want it to be? This is kinda like our first date."  
Bill smiled the biggest smile he had ever done, and threw his arms around Tom's neck. Tom wrapped his arms around Bill's waist, smiling when he felt Bill place several chaste kisses on his cheek. "This is the first date I have ever been on, and it's the best anyone could ask for."  
"As long as you are having fun I don't care about anyone else." Tom said, making Bill smile again. Bill leaned in and pressed his lips to Tom's. Tom licked across Bill's lip, and Bill opened. Tom's tongue darted inside Bill's warm mouth, curling his tongue over the roof of Bill's mouth, before disappearing back into his own, when they pulled apart, Tom gently pulled and sucked on Bill's lower lip, until they were fully apart, letting go with a popping sound.   
"Wow!" Bill said, grabbing onto Tom's shoulders for support.  
"What?" Tom asked worried.  
"I've never been kissed like that before. That was amazing."  
Tom smiled, this time he was the one to blush, but he quickly turned it around, grasping BIll's hand, "C'mon let's get you fed."  
XXX  
"Tom, we shouldn't be doing this." Bill whispered, gripping Tom's arm. "What if we get caught?" The thought of getting caught doing what they were doing, breaking into an abandon house in the middle of nowhere, gave Bill an incredibly unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach. The house was isolated, and hidden behind a yard full of over grown grass and trees.   
"Relax, no one remembers this place, and it'll be the last place anyone would even think to come looking for us. Trust me, no one knows we're here." Tom said, pulling Bill along through the tall grass. Finally reaching the back of the house. There was a piece of cardboard duct taped to the window. Tom smiled, and pulled it down revealing a busted out window. Bill shivered, smelling the stale air instantly, and wrinkling his nose.  
Tom jumped up, pulling himself up and through the window. Bill heard Tom's feet connect with the floor and then saw Tom's hand reach out, "C'mon Bill. I'll help you."  
Bill pulled himself up, then bringing his leg over so it was inside the house, he was able to sit on the window sill. Tom smiled up at him, and took hold of Bill's hips, helping the other teen down. Bill latched onto Tom's shoulder's breathing heavy from adrenaline. The two shared a kiss, before Tom grabbed onto Bill's hand, and guided him through the somewhat empty house. The ended up in the living room, there was old newspapers and empty boxes littering the floor. There was also what appeared to be a bean bag chair and a few other plastic chairs in the middle of the room. Going down the hallway to one of the two bedrooms, there was a bed shoved in the corner of the room on the floor. Tom instantly laid down on it, looking over to Bill and holding his hand out. Bill took it and eased down on the bed as if it were fragile. Tom pulled him down, and Bill curled up next to him, slipping his leg over and curling it around Tom's. His head resting on Tom's chest, and Tom's arm was wrapped around Bill's body.  
"How do you know this place?" Bill asked.  
"My mom used to live here when she was a kid, after she died my dad just... let it go."  
"So you guys still own it?"  
"Yeah. My dad never comes here anymore. My friends and I come here sometimes. We drink, hang out, play games. It's just somewhere we can go and pretend the world doesn't exist anymore."  
Bill sighed in understanding, wishing he had a place like that to run and hide too. Now he supposed he did, he had Tom.  
"Tom?" Bill whispered, rubbing circles in Tom's shirt on his chest with his finger, trying to work up the courage to ask what he wanted.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you... um, only if you want to... uh... kiss me... like you did at the arcade?" Bill felt his cheeks warm, he had never asked someone for a kiss, and today he seemed to be experiencing a lot of first's with Tom.  
Tom leaned up, making Bill look up at him, Tom was smirking and gently pushed Bill onto his back. Tom hovered over him, and settled between Bill's legs. Bill gulped down the lump in his throat as they both stared into each other's eyes. Their lips met, and their eyes slipped closed. Bill completely gave up control instantly, allowing Tom to lead the kiss. His tongue was exploring Bill's mouth, and Bill moaned out enjoying the invasion in his mouth. At the same time, Tom grinded his hips into Bill's, earning a moan from Bill. Tom could feel the grip Bill hand on his shirt tighten as he continued to grind into his hips. Nibbling along Bill's bottom lip, then breaking the kiss, Tom licked, kissed, and nibbled along his jaw line, then down his neck until he reached the vein in his neck. Tom licked over it, feeling it pulsating, before claiming his lips over it and sucking on the tender flesh, and in a few soft bites. Bill squirmed underneath him, his hips thrusting up now to meet Tom's.   
"Ahh, Tomi, s so good!" Bill moaned out. Tom smirked against his skin, and slowly pulled at the hem of Bill's shirt, silently asking permission to go further. When he felt Bill's weight against him shift, and he realized that he was trying to sit up, Tom leaned up, sitting back on his knees. He watched Bill remove his shirt, and he smiled, flicking his tongue across his lip ring, making it move back and forth over his kiss swollen lips. His eyes drifted down Bill's torso, stopping on his right nipple, which had a hoop through it. Tom groaned out, "Damn Bill, you're full of surprises." Tom said, reaching a hand out to brush it over Bill's chest and nipple.   
Bill leaned forward, tugging on Tom's baggy shirt, and pulling it off over his head, and tossing it somewhere in the direction his shirt was thrown. Bill blushed looking Tom's body over, he was nowhere hear as muscular as Bushido, but he had a hard flat stomach that had the start of ab lines, below his belly button Bill followed the sexy V lines down to his boxer's which were showing several inches out of his jeans.   
Their styles were complete opposites. Tom was a gangster in every sense of the word, his hair was long, blond and in dreads. His clothes were several sizes too big for his thin, but firm muscular frame, but the one thing that threw Bill, was his pierced lip.  
Bill's style was completely emo. His black hair was long, and fluffed up with a few blond streaks here and there. his clothes were all black and extra tight showing off every curve of his body.  
Tom leaned back down, pushing Bill against the mattress, their skin pressing against each other. Tom instantly attached his lips to Bill's pierced nipple, swirling his tongue around the metal ring. His tongue hooked through the hoop and giving it a soft tug, testing Bill's pleasure. Bill threw his head to the side, moaning, soft pink colored his cheeks, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. Tom felt himself instantly harden, and he ground his erection into Bill's jean covered member.   
All Bill could do was squirm and moan under Tom. Tom bit down on the ring, tugging it more firmly this time, but making sure that it wouldn't hurt Bill. His thumb and forefinger, pinching and rolling his other nipple, and it instantly hardened. Bill shivered from pleasure, mouth open slightly, his breathing was escalated into panting, and he started to sweat slightly. He felt Tom snake up his body, kissing up his chest, neck jaw, then licking the part of his jaw up to his ear, and whispering, "I wanna touch you."   
Bill shivered, but managed a nod, and he watched with wide eyes as Tom worked on the buckle of his jeans, then slowly unzipping the zipper, and tugging his tight jeans off his bony waist. Bill shivered, not from cold, but from feeling Tom's eyes ghosting over his body. He was shy, and a little timid. He had only ever been intimate with one person. Bushido never really sought out Bill's pleasure, when they had sex it was all about taking. If Bill wanted to come, it was up to Bill to get himself off. If Bushido finished before Bill, Bill was left to deal with his problems on his own, only afterwards, Bushido would show affection. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have the same experience with Tom or not, but the way his hands roamed his body, and brushed against his most sensitive area's without asking to be pleasured first was a change in itself. However, Bill found himself not being able to relax and enjoy it. He knew there was consequences for not satisfying his lover first, so Bill rolled them over so Tom was now on his back. With shaking hands, Bill fumbled with Tom's belt buckle, and his jean's easily came off with out needing to unbutton or unzip them. Bill rested between Tom's legs, looking up at Tom, as he began to lower his head down over Tom's length, but right before he could taste his prize, he felt Tom's hand on his shoulder, pushing him back. Confused, Bill looked up, lifting his eyebrow, "What's wrong?"  
"You don't have to do that." Tom said, but Bill just continued to look confused.  
"Don't you want me to?" Bill asked.  
Tom furrowed his eyebrows, "Of course, but Bill wait." Tom said, stopping Bill again as he lowered his head, "I don't want you to do it because you think I want you to. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I can tell your nervous, your shaking, so if you want to stop we can stop. I wanted to touch you, I don't expect anything in return, as long as you feel good. You've been through a lot Bill, and I'm not the type of guy to hook up with someone for my own benefit, that's not what this is about."   
Bill looked away, feeling embarrassed with himself, his eyes filled with tears, and he blinked rapidly, wishing them away, but they fell over onto his cheeks. Tom cupped Bill's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him through teary eyes. Tom wiped away his tears with his thumbs, and brought their lips together. He felt one of his hands slip down his body, and rubbing against his semi erect penis. Bill moaned into the kiss, feeling himself harden with each stroke of Tom's hand. Finally, after a few more soft touches, Tom wrapped his hand firmly around Bill's hard cock, his breath hitching, and his body stiffened. He wasn't used to someone doing this to him, in fact, thinking back, Bushido had never once, except maybe the first time, touched him like this. Tom pumped his fist back and forth along Bill's length, twisting his wrist at the tip. Bill's head bent back in pleasure, and he squeezed his eyes shut, over come by emotions. Tm enjoyed himself by watching Bill's every reaction. He looked so blissed out, Tom felt himself grow harder, and he slipped his hand between his legs pumping in time with his other hand. Bill felt the heat in his stomach growing, his legs felt like jelly, but at the same time they grew stiff when the pleasure heightened, with one last pump of Tom's hand, Bill came all over his stomach and Tom's hand. Bill collapsed on the bed, followed by Tom who was also spent, and breathing hard.   
The boys looked over at each other, smiling and content. Tom pulled Bill into his side, and they shared a slow lazy kiss before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Bill end up in BIG trouble.

Simone hardly comprehended what the police were telling her, she had been up most of the night and finally, after sun rise, decided to call the police to report her son missing. Her mind was not processing anything, in fact, the little voice in her head was on repeat: Bill's missing. We have to find him. Where's my baby?   
Simone's head snapped up upon hearing her name. "I'm sorry, officer, what was that?"  
"I said, do you have any further questions?"  
"Um... n no." Simone stuttered out.   
"Were gonna find your son, ma'am. We are gonna go over to Mr. Kaulitz's house right now, and speak to him. Please give me a call if your son should return home." Officer Burk said, holding out a card for Simone to take. Simone took the card with a shaking hand, Gordon's arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders in support. The couple watched as the two police officers exited their house, all they could do was wait for BIll to walk through their front door, or wait for the phone call from the police, which ever came first.   
XXX  
There was a loud knock on the Kaulitz's front door early that morning. Jorg Kaulitz was just straightening his tie, when the knock came. Upon answering the door, he let out a shaky breath, it was the police.   
"Good morning Mr. Kaulitz. I'm Officer Burk, and this is Officer Lane. We have some questions about the where about's of your son, Tom Kaulitz."  
"M my son?"   
"Yes, Mr. Kaulitz, may we come in?"  
"My son is in bed, now he is fine. I'm going to be late for work. What is this all about?"  
"I'm afraid we need to make sure Tom is in his room, and if he is, we need to question him too. He was the last person that we know of to see Bill Trumper, a boy from Tom's school that spent the night here. Well, young Mr. Trumper is missing. He never came home after school yesterday."  
Jorg stumbled backwards at a loss for words. "Uh, please, come in. Let me just get my son up, and call my work. I don't think I'll be there on time."  
"Thank you Mr. Kaulitz." The officers said, as they stepped into the house.  
Jorg called his work, letting them know he would be late, and headed up the stairs to his son's room. He knocked, and knocked, and knocked. "Tom, you need to get up. I need to talk to you downstairs." Jorg waited for a response, but there was no answer. Maybe he was in the shower, and couldn't hear him. Turning the knob, and slowly opening the door, he found his son's bed made, and the room completely empty. Checking the bathroom, his heart sank, his son did not sleep in his bed."  
XXX

Tom stretched his arms over his head, and stretched his legs out, his toes curling as he moaned, waking up from sleep. He felt Bill's warm soft body curl into his side, and he smiled, rolling on top of him, and pressing kisses all over his face and neck. His morning wood poking Bill's hip. Bill moaned when he felt Tom's hand around him, slowly pumping his hand up and down Bill's shaft, his thumb flicking over the head. Bill moaned again, his eyes fluttering open, staring happily up at Tom. Bill threw his arm around Tom's neck, forcing his head down, as they shared a gentle, but steaming kiss. It didn't take long for Bill's toes to curl, his back to arch, as he came in Tom's hand.   
It was in that moment of coming down from his sexual high and reality slapping him in the face. He sat bolt up right looking around. They weren't at Tom's house, they weren't even at his own house, panic engulfed him, and he knew he would be in so much trouble when he got home. "Tom, what time is it?"  
Tom furrowed his eyebrows looking around on the floor in the heap of clothing, as he searched for his watch, "It's nine thirty." Tom said, nuzzling Bill's neck, and placing soft open mouthed kisses along his neck and shoulder.  
"Tom, I need to get home, my parents are going to flip."  
"Shit. Bill I'm so sorry." Tom said, pulling his pants on.  
They both scrambled to get dressed, before Tom led Bill to his bike.   
By the time they pulled up to Bill's house, and he realized both of his parents cars were still in the drive way, he knew, he was busted.   
"Do you want me to come in with you?" Tom asked, taking his helmet from Bill.  
"You would do that?" Bill asked, his frown turning into the widest smile, and he leaned down to kiss Tom.   
"Bill!"   
Bill's head snapped up when he heard his mother's worried voice yell his name. He sighed, squeezed Tom's hand, and turned to face his mother. His jaw dropped, and his heart clenched seeing his mom run out of the house, no shoes or slippers, in her pajamas, her hair a mess, her eyes red from crying, tears running down her face. She ran straight for him. Their bodies collided, and she pulled him into the biggest hug she could muster, crying into his shoulder, as she squeezed the breath from her son.   
"Where have you been? I was so worried about you. I called the police..."  
"The police?" Bill squealed.   
"Yes, Bill, the police. I had to file a missing person's report... Billy, what happened to your face?" Simone asked, gently tilting Bill's face this way and that, examining his busted lip, and bruised cheeks. Then her attention went to Tom, fire in her eyes, as she spoke, "You!" She said with venom dripping from her tongue. Tom didn't move, he kept his place next to Bill, their hands laced together. "You did this to my son?"  
"No. I can explain everything."  
"Mom, he didn't hurt me. I swear."  
"Both of you get in the house. I need to call the police, and they will let your father know you are safe." Simone said, following the boys into the house.  
"He probably doesn't even know I'm gone. He's probably at work already, he doesn't care." Tom said, his head dipping down so he was staring at the floor.  
"No, Tom, your father knows, the police had to go to your house too."

 

Bill and Tom sat down on the couch in the living room. Their bodies pressed against each other, and their hands still laced together in support, as they both waited for Tom's dad to arrive, as well as the police.   
Bill's stomach twisted in knots, when the door bell rang, thinking it was the police. In fact, it was Tom's dad.  
"Tom! Where are you?" Jorg shouted, busting through the house as soon as it was opened.  
"In here." Tom said, not daring to look up.  
"Tom. What were you thinking? I was so worried about you." Jorg said, squeezing Tom's knee as he spoke. Tom looked up into his father's eyes. "Don't lie, dad, you didn't even know that I wasn't home until this morning. If Mrs. Trumper hadn't called the police you'd be at work by now, and you wouldn't have known the difference." Tom yelled, standing up and walking away. Bill's eyes widened, listing to Tom yell at his father the way he did.  
"Tom, get back here. How dare you talk to me like that. I'm your father..."  
"But it's true, right?" Tom pushed.  
"Tom..."  
"No dad, it doesn't make any difference, you never realize when I'm home or not. You never know. Do you know how many times I've spent the night out of the house, or snuck out, and you never even knew about it. Whats the point today?  
No one realized the police had already arrived, and was standing in the living room listening to the commotion going on. It was then that the officer cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Trumper, Mr. Kaulitz. I'm glad to see the children are accounted for, but I'm going to need to bring them in for questioning."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Jorg have a fight  
> Tom visit's Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry it's been a LONNNNGGGG time!!! Here is a new update, and I'm working on the next chapter now. I am also working on a few other projects, so let's see what happens, hope you all enjoy this short update!! <3

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Simone sat silently by Bill's bedside, unsure of everything at the moment. All she really wanted to do was cry her heart out. What had happened to her baby boy? When did it all start? She thought that Tom was the one that hurt him, in reality it seemed like Tom was, somewhat - in a way- his savior.   
Bill loved music, and he loved to sing. He had been doing it since he learned to talk. Simone had a closet full of old video cassette tapes from when Bill was a toddler and up until his young teens, of him singing, and performing at school events. How could something he loved so much, also be something that hurt her baby? How could she not see it? How could she let this happen.  
"Oh Billy, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, squeezing his restrained hand, but the boy was silent next to her.   
XXX

Tom watched broodingly, as his father prepared dinner. He had never really seen his father cook a decent meal, sure maybe pasta, or eggs for breakfast, but those were easy, anyone could make that. He couldn't understand why his father was making some fancy meal now. Chicken with potatoes and fresh veggies. He was supposed to be pissed off at Tom. He was supposed to be screaming at him, grounding him, taking away his privileges, not cooking dinner, quietly.   
"Dad?" Tom asked, a little harsher then he meant to. He couldn't help it though, he was waiting for the blow up, he wanted his dad to yell at him. He never noticed anything Tom did, ever, because he was always so busy working. Tom was basically raising himself. He hated it a lot of the time. Waking up to an empty house, and coming home to an empty house. Sure he lived luxuriously, he didn't have to worry about money, and he had everything a teenage boy could possibly want, except his parents. He felt his throat tighten up, and he pushed the thoughts of his mother away.  
"What Tom?"  
"Aren't you mad at me?" Tom asked, he kept his head held high, waiting for the explosion from his dad, but it never came.  
"No Tom, I'm not."  
"What? Your not?"  
"No, I'm not, Tom." Jorg said, as he poked a fork in the potatoes.   
"Why, dad? Aren't you going to yell at me?"  
"It sounds like you are expecting or looking for a fight, Tom, like you used to do when you were younger."  
"Maybe I want you to blow up at me." Tom yelled, feeling his rage finally boil over, his arms were shaking, and he was fighting tears in his eyes.  
"I'm not getting into it with you right now, I'm trying to cook."  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tom shouted, now he was really looking for a reaction, poking the bear. He wanted his father to yell at him, punish him however which way he thought he deserved to be punished.   
"You know what, we'll talk about it later, I'm busy right now."  
"That's just it, you're always busy!"   
"Tom!" Jorg threatened, his hands gripping the kitchen counter so tight his knuckles were turning white. Tom stood there watching his father, and for a moment, his stomach tightened in fear. He had never seen his dad like this, and it scared him just a bit. Squaring his shoulders, he stood his ground, waiting for anything from his dad. "I said I was done talking about this right now. Go to your room, and don't you dare come out until I call you down." Tom shrugged his shoulders, and made a break for the stairs, and to his bedroom. 

It had been almost half an hour, when Tom heard his father calling him down for dinner. Tom pushed himself up off the bed, and made his way back downstairs for dinner.   
Taking a seat across from his dad. The food had been put into bowls and placed on the table. Tom didn't mind the tense look on his fathers face, as he helped himself to the food that was placed out. His father sat there staring at his son from across the table, brows furrowed, shoulders squared, he was clearly angry.  
"Tom."   
"Hmm?" Tom asked, shoveling the dinner into his mouth.  
"Tom, please look up at me." Jorg sighed. Tom looked up at his father, as he swallowed his food. "I know I'm not around much, and that has to do with the reason why I'm not all that mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I love you Tom, more then you could ever know. Your the last thing that... that connects us to her."  
"Don't make this about mom." Tom whispered, dropping his fork in his plate, and sitting back in his chair. He bowed his head, suddenly feeling like a little boy again, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He knew how much his father loved his mom. He only wished he had more time with her. He had little but few memories left of her, and plenty of pictures in his photo album to remind himself of her, however, he hardly ever pulled them out. He knew he looked like her, down to his bone structure. He had his fathers brown eyes, and his height. The rest of him, including his care free spirit belonged to his mother.   
"Tom. What you did today was not good. You could have gotten yourself into so much trouble..."  
"But I didn't."  
"But you could've. I don't care if you bring friends around, but don't go sneaking off, at least let me know where your going."  
"He's not just a friend." Tom whispered once again. He looked up when he heard his father sigh. "I know Tom. I figured it out yesterday."   
"Your not mad?"  
"I'm upset that you couldn't tell me sooner."  
Tom slouched back in his chair, unable to say a word, mostly because he wasn't sure what to say. His father was being so nice, and understanding. He was blaming himself for not being around more for Tom's behavior.  
"I've decided that maybe we should take a vacation together... maybe two weeks, maybe go on a cruise or something, I don't know."  
Tom's head snapped up at this. He had never been on a vacation, and maybe he would have been all in, but now with Bill at the back of his head twenty four hours a day, he wasn't so sure he liked the idea of going away. "Why can't we just stay home?" Tom asked before he even realized what he was saying. Their eyes met, and Tom couldn't stand looking into his father's eyes and hurt expression.  
"Tom, I'm trying here, and if I can try, so can you. I don't think you realize how hard I work to give you the life that you live."  
"I haven't been living for a long time, and neither have you. If you think going away is going to solve any problems, then you are so wrong." Tom shouted across the table at his father.  
"This isn't about us going away, is it? It's about you leaving that boy." Jorg sighed, and ran his fingers through his short salt and peppered colored hair. "I don't want you to see him anymore, Tom, you just started hanging out with that kid, and he's already gotten you in trouble. Stay away from him."  
This time, Tom jumped from his chair, knocking it back to the floor. His face red with anger, his eyes full of tears, spilling on to his cheeks. "You can't just sit down, and act like everything is going to be ok, and we are going to be a happy family again, and then tell me that I can't see my own boyfriend. You have no idea how I even feel about him. He never got me in trouble, I got him in trouble, your just never around to see me in that trouble, and your never around to actually be a parent. I've been raising myself for so long now, you have no right to come in here, and start telling me what to do." Tom screamed, his body shaking in anger. All he wanted to do was run, he needed to just go. Turning around he bolted for the door.  
"Come back here right now." Jorg yelled, chasing Tom out the door. "Get your ass back here." Jorg shouted, watching his son ride off on his motorcycle.

XXX

Tom was so angry, though he was almost hoping for a fight with his father, he wasn't expecting to be banned from seeing Bill. Bill was innocent in all this, it was Tom who was the bad one.   
With bleary eyes, Tom rode and rode, until he found himself at the hospital. He had to see Bill. At this point, he just didn't care anymore. Bill meant so much to him, it was like he had a family, or was apart of something big and beautiful when he was around Bill. He felt like a man, watching out and protecting the person he loved and cared for. That's how a family was supposed to be, and with Bill, Tom had that.   
XXX  
Simone sat at Bill's bedside clutching his thin hand, he had been out for hours now, due to the medication streaming through his veins. In a way she was fine with his sedated state, and in another, she was so sad and angry that it had come down to this. What had happened to her son, and when and where did the changes come? How did she not see them? She always though of herself as a hands on mother, but now she wasn't so sure. She wiped her tears away, as she mentally shamed herself.   
She startled when she heard footsteps and a light knock on the door. Quickly, she dried her tears, and lifted her head. "Oh, Tom." Simone said, unsure of what exactly else to say.   
"Mrs. Trumper, I just wanted to see Bill." Tom said, bowing his head, and slowly backing up out of the room.   
"Tom, please, wait."   
Tom stopped just as he was about to turn around to leave, his head still down, he waited for Simone to call him back.  
"Come sit." Simone offered. There was already a chair beside her from when her husband was visiting, but he left shortly after.   
Tom sat down next to Simone, his hands firmly placed on his knee's. He wasn't sure what to say or how to act, or even if he should look at Bill, though he desperately wanted to look at him, and hold his hand, even give him a kiss on his cheek and whisper in his ear that he was there with him.  
"Thank you." Simone said, her voice quivering.  
Tom let out a breath, and with wide eyes, finally looked up at Simone sitting next to him.  
"Wh what?" Tom asked, not believing what he heard.  
"I said thank you, Tom."  
"Why?"  
"Because I realize now that you were there for my baby when I wasn't. I never... I didn't realize what he was going through, and I'm just glad that he had someone there for him when I wasn't." Simone couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her reddened cheeks. Tom gulped down the lump in his throat, "Bill is strong, he'll be alright in the end. I just want you to know that I never ever hurt your son, I just wanted to be there for him."  
"I know, I know that now." After a few minutes of silence, Simone suddenly stood up, and Tom followed her with his gaze, curiously.   
"I'm gonna step out, grab a coffee, and get some fresh air, I'll leave the two of you alone." Simone said, with a weak smile, before leaving her son and his savior alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom visits Bill in the hospital.  
> Tom and Simone have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so so sorry I have updated on this story for a long time. Honestly, I kind of forgot about it with all the other projects I've been working on, but I'm back on this one, so let's see what's gonna happen.

Bill felt a warm hand in his, he wasn't as soft as his mothers, and it was small then his step dad's. In that instance he knew it was Tom, and he refrained from squeezing back so he could listen to him talk. The sound of his voice, raspy and rough, soothed him.  
"Bill, can you hear me? Course, you can't hear me, you're asleep. Maybe you can still hear me though?" Tom paused for a minute, just watching Bill's drug induced, sleeping form. "You're so beautiful!" Tom whispered, and leaned over pressing his lips against Bill's slightly parted ones.   
Bill laid still for a split second, before kissing back, causing Tom to jump back. Bill's eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated from the drugs coursing through his veins. Bill smiled up at a confused Tom, letting out a small giggle, "What's wrong Tom?" Bill asked.  
Tom stared down at his boyfriend in shock, "I... I thought you were sleeping."  
"I was, until I realized it was you that came in. Then you kissed me, and I couldn't not kiss you back." Bill said, and tried to sit up, only to realize that he was restrained to the bed. Panic set in, and he quickly pulled at his wrists, tears welled up in his eyes, "Tomi.."  
"Shh, its okay, you're okay." Tom tried to sooth him, but it wasn't working.   
"Please Tom." Bill begged, pulling at his wrists once more.  
Tom quickly untied the slip knot, and Bill threw his arms around Tom.   
Tom held Bill close to him, his small bony body trembling in his arms. "I'm cold, Tom, warm me up?" Bill asked, pulling Tom onto the bed with him. Tom crawled in next to him, pulling Bill's body close to him. They were in their own world, just like before, no one could touch them.

 

XXXXXXXXX

Hours later Bill had been released from the hospital, for now, the family could start to put the pieces back together. Bill's parents were constantly asking how he was feeling, if he needed anything, if he was alright. It was suffocating to the emotional teen, the only nice part about being coddled the way he was, was the fact that he didn't have to go to school at least for a while. The police weren't sure where Bushido was at, and they quickly realized that he was better at hiding then they thought. It would be a while before they found this guy, now with their search points expanding to larger area's, the police had called in back up. All the stations in neighboring counties were on the lookout for the teacher.   
XXXXXX

Bushido stood over the stack of maps and blue prints for several buildings. The map of Bill's neighborhood, the blueprints to Bill's school, house, and even Tom's house. He had everything planned out. He had everything he needed. He had two passports, one each for him and Bill both with a picture and different names. Where would they go? He thought about Bill, and where he'd like to go. Someplace romantic, most likely. Bushido, however, preferred something secluded, somewhere where no one would recognize them, or question their age difference, and what they were doing. He wanted privacy. He only had a short amount of time to get everything in order, and tie up his loose ends. The time was quickly running out, and he couldn't be more nervous and excited all in one.  
XXXXXX

Simone returned to the room half an hour later. A fresh, steamy cup of coffee in one hand, and a soda and bag of chips and a bar of chocolate in the other hand. She made her way to the elevator, her mind reeling with memories from when she first learned that she was pregnant with Bill, to the birth, and holding him for the first time. It was love at first site, and she couldn't have been happier. Bill was her baby, and there was nothing she didn't love about her new born son. She remembered him taking his first steps on little chubby wobbly legs, and she promised she would always be there to protect him. Her heart clenched, where was she when this happened? She didn't protect him, she wasn't even there, she didn't even know what was going on, thought she suspected something. Bill was falling apart right in front of her, and she didn't even realize what was happening. It was another student at the school that noticed everything, and was there for her son when she wasn't. A tear slipped down her cheek, as the elevator clicked, and the door opened on the third level.   
She stepped out, and made her way through the double doors, and down the long hall of rooms for children. Most of the rooms where empty. Some of them had babies, and young children. Their parents right by their side. When she got to her son's room number 314, Simone took a second to look through the window, and smiled. Her son was sound asleep in Tom's arms. She watched as the boy placed a kiss to Bill's forehead, and settled down next to him. It was then she realized how thankful she truly was to this boy. He had quite possibly saved her sons life. Simone couldn't be that mad, because in return, Bill had taken a liking to Tom, and had opened up to him about everything.   
Simone smiled through her tears, and sniffled slightly. Once she was done, she took a deep breath, and quietly walked into the room. She smiled again, seeing the boys without a window and blinds blocking most of them out. Bill looked peaceful and content snuggled up in Tom's arms, and Tom looked all too happy to provide his comfort for Bill.   
About twenty minutes later Simones phone went off, startling the mother, and she quickly answered it. It was her husband, wanting to check up on his family. She quietly told him that everything was fine, and that Bill was sleeping, and she would call him back later when he woke up.   
At this point, Tom had woken up, and was now easing his way out of bed, or at least trying too. Bill's grip tightened, and Tom was forced back in place by the smaller boy. "It's okay Tom, you don't have to get up. Bill looks peaceful. I didn't mean to disturb you with that call."  
Tom settled back down next to Bill, and smiled up at Simone. "Mrs. Kaulitz?" Tom asked quietly, so he wouldn't wake Bill.  
"Yes, Tom?"  
"I know you might not be okay with me and Bill, but..."  
"Wait Tom, please, I want to tell you how sorry I am." The conversation seemed to be picking back up where they last left off, and Tom found himself gulping down the lump that was quickly forming in his throat. "You gave Bill the courage and security I couldn't give him. You were there for him, and all I can do is thank you."  
All Tom could do was nod his head, "Thank you, too." Tom said, holding Bill a little tighter this time.  
"I always knew Bill was gay. In fact, when I first found out I was pregnant with him, I kept having dreams of a little girl." Simone laughed. "I was so sure he would be a girl, and so when I found out we were having a boy I laughed. I thought it was just me wanting a girl. Now I know why I had those dreams. Bill had always been different as a child. Sure he liked his race cars, but he also loved playing with dolls. That started when he would go to his cousins house. He'd play with the Barbie dolls, he liked to dress them up." Simone was now tearing up again, but Tom ignored the tears, and continued to listen. "He never liked to play sports, but he liked to dress up, and make his own costumes. We'd dress up together and sing together. Then he started going through puberty, and when it came time to have the talk with him, he just didn't want to hear it. He was so embarrassed. It wasn't until he started going to high school that he started to become distant. He stopped telling me things, and I thought he was just confused about his sexuality. I never told him that I knew. I wanted him to tell me, or at least feel comfortable enough to tell me. I think that was one big mistake. I should have told him that I knew. His father though, wanted me to keep quiet about it. He wanted Bill to be straight, but I knew he wasn't. He never..."  
"It's okay, Mrs. Trumper." Tom interrupted her. "I like Bill a lot. I have for a long time. I was just always too nervous around him to say anything, and we never had the same classes, but I'd see him in the halls, and I'd see him at lunch. It wasn't until our classes were combined so we could work on this music project that I really got to talk to him, and I took my chances."  
The conversation was quickly shut down when Bill stirred in Tom's arms, and his eyes slowly fluttered open. Bill looked up at Tom, and smiled, "You're still here?"   
"Well how could I go anywhere when you had the death grip on me, I couldn't even move."  
"Good." Bill smiled and giggled. He didn't even notice his mother back in the room. It was only when Bill pulled Tom's head down for a kiss, then Simone cleared her throat, and Bill realized she was watching them.   
"Oh, Mom! Sorry." Bill blushed, quickly hiding his face away from his mother's line of sight. Simone smiled at the boys, "It's okay Bill."  
"What?" Bill asked, sitting up.  
"I said it's okay. I accept you and Tom, but Tom... I swear if you hurt my baby, I will..."  
"Mrs. Trumper, I would never hurt him." Simone settled back in her chair and nodded, before she realized she had snacks for Bill, but instantly felt bad forgetting all about Tom. "Bill I brought you some snacks." She said, handing over the soda, chips and chocolate. Bill's eyes lit up, and he clapped his hands like a small child would. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you anything Tom."  
"It's okay mom, We can share." Bill held the can of soda out to Tom, "Open please." Tom smiled, and took the can from Bill, and with ease, opened the can. Tom also took the first chug of the cool sparkling drink. "Hey, no fair you got the first drink."   
"Well, you said we can share, plus I'm thirsty." Tom said, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend. Bill smiled, and together they quietly shared the soda and the snacks until it was completely gone. Simone sat back watching the boys fuss over each other, and silently thanked whoever was up above for this small moment of happiness. Little did she know, it wouldn't last long, before everything came crashing down around her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home Bill!!

"Is everything ready for next week? The room's have been booked, and that room better be the romantic suit."  
"Yes, Boss. You will be meeting with a man named Hans, he doesn't ask questions, and he will be picking you up at your preferred location at nineteen hundred hours, you will arrive at your secluded destination the next morning at approximately eleven thirty in the morning. You will then be taken to a private island, as you requested, it is a romantic getaway. I have set up for you to be staying there for six months, and we can extend that for a longer term if you wish, by the end of the first six months, sir."  
"Good. What about the ID's? I have taken care of that for you as well sir. Tonight you will be meeting a woman by the name of Claire, she will be wearing an off the shoulder red dress, she will be sitting in the far right corner of the bar, located at the information I'm sending you now to your private email. The meeting time will be included."  
"You've done a good job. I'll be giving you a large payout once everything is set, and we get to our destination. I will wire you the money that I promised and then some."  
"Thank you, sir."  
With that Bushido hung up the phone, and hurried for his laptop, clicking it on, and checking his emails. Sure enough he had one waiting for him. There was a picture of a woman with long curly brown hair. She had a delicate, but very attractive face. The meeting wasn't for another few hours, so he had plenty of time to grab a late lunch, and come back to the hotel and shower, before meeting Claire.

 

xxxx

It had been three more days until Bill was released from the hospital. He had been put on a a prescription for anti depressants, and he was to attend therapy once a week to see how he was coping. Tom was able to spend a lot more time with Bill at the hospital, and Simone was really starting to genuinely like Tom. She snapped several pictures of Bill and Tom together giggling and joking around and even a few of them kissing. She said she would have them printed so Bill could hang the pictures up in his room. Simone had also talked to Gordon about Bill and Tom being together, after a long conversation, he agreed that he would be okay with Tom coming around to see Bill. Emily even voiced her opinion of Tom, which sounded more like, "Yay, Tom can come over and play!" And, "Tom and Bill can take me to the park to play again."   
Today, Bill would be coming home, and the entire Trumper family was ecstatic to have their only son home once again. Knowing it wouldn't be easy, but packed with new information and a new support group around them, they were prepared for whatever may come after Bill's homecoming.   
Gordon held Emily on his shoulders, as she taped up the WELCOME HOME banner. There was balloons and even a few gift bags sitting on the table. In the fridge was a welcome home cake with Bill's name on it. Emily had also decided that Bill would need a few new colorful pictures in his room to cheer him up, and had actually pinned some paper on his walls before she colored on the paper and onto the walls. Gordon had laughed, when Simone had scalded her young daughter. She had told Bill of the incident, and he just smiled. His walls were painted in blue, so the crayon's couldn't be that bad, either way, he told his mom to leave it alone, that he would love it, and he didn't want to hurt Emily's feelings by painting over her masterpieces.   
Tom was also at the Tumper's residence that afternoon, waiting for the arrival of his boyfriend, and helping Mr. Trumper and Emily hang the decorations, and making sure everything looked good for when Bill came home.   
Meanwhile:

Simone was signing the last bit of paperwork for Bill's release. Bill was bouncing up and down, wanting nothing more than to be out of, what he called: "a hell hole of a hospital."   
"Can we go now?" Bill whined.  
"Do you have everything you need?" Simone asked.  
"It's all packed up." Bill said, waving his arms back and forth at his sides anxiously. Simone smiled, "Then yes, we can go now."  
"Finally!" Bill sighed of relief, and picked up the bag that Gordon had brought in, it was just some comfortable clothes and a journal so Bill could write. Slugging the bag over his shoulder he went to step out of the hospital room. He smiled and waved at the caring nurses, some of them were really funny and cool, and made Bill feel a lot better about being in the hospital. One nurse in particular by the name of, Layla, was Bill's favorite. She wasn't real tall, in fact she was short, a little chubby with fiery red hair with black tips. She looked more like a teenager then an adult nurse in her twenties, but Bill liked her. Everyday she would come into Bill's room and sit on his bed with him, and they would listen to music from her phone, and play a round of cards. They would laugh and giggle and talk about hot guys in whatever magazine she had for the day.   
It was during those visits Bill would be alone, with Gordon at work, and Simone rushing home for a quick shower and change of clothes. On the way back to the hospital she would drop Emily off at daycare, and she would return back to the hospital. Most often Bill would be asleep, worn out from the activities with Layla. The occasions he wasn't asleep, he would be happy and smiling until Simone walked in. The doctor had said Bill would feel suffocated, and he would probably take it out on her. She understood, although it hurt her deep down, she would take it if it made her son feel better to let out some aggression.   
When they reached the double doors that lead out to the lobby area, Bill paused, suddenly his breathing hitched, and he started shaking. Simone instantly brought him into her embrace, and held him tightly. "You can do this Bill. I'm right here with you." Simone was whispering into her son's ears. He looked into her eyes, his own filled with tears, "But what if he's out there?"  
"He's not. We have a police escort for you to go home."   
Bill nodded. During his therapy, he had worked through his haze of confusion. He had realized that what Bushido was doing was not out of love. It took a while, but he finally realized that Bushido really didn't have feelings for him, or he wouldn't have treated him the way he did. Now the next part was convincing himself that he still didn't have feelings for the older man, although part of him was conflicted between love and hate. He also knew that he had Tom, and he knew Tom loved him. Tom was gentle, and never forced him, never hit him. Tom was just gentle and caring, and loving and understanding.   
Bill nodded, "Okay, let's go home." Simone kept her arms around his shoulder as they both pushed the double doors open, and made their way to the elevator. Bill was okay. He could do this. He had to do this.   
By the time the elevator door's opened, the entrance area of the hospital swimming with people, Bill was shaking. Simone's grip on her son didn't let up, and he hardly heard the encouraging words she was whispering to him, he was too busy searching every face. A few times he had tensed up and stopped walking completely, the faces distorted, and all he could see was Bushido's face in theirs. He shivered, but there was sweat covering his body, the air outside was warm and sticky.   
Simone guided Bill towards and unmarked police car, which was completely black, including the windows. Bill's body once again stiffened up, his knee's gave out, and he fell to the floor. He was shaking and screaming now. Simone gasped in shock fear and surprise. She leaned over her terrified son, cupping his face. He could see her lips moving, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He blinked his eyes a few times, focusing on his mothers lips, trying to hear what she was saying. He realized then that the reason he couldn't hear was because of his own voice screaming out. He finally stopped to take a breath. His chest heaving, and gasping for air. It was then his mothers soft calming voice came through. "Bill, shh, it's okay, your okay. It's okay baby boy." He then fell against his mother's chest, and cried into her shoulder. She comforted him, stroking his hair, and placing a soft kiss to the side of his head.   
Ten minutes later Bill had calmed down, and with Simone's help, she guided him to the black unmarked police car. Bill hesitantly got into the car, and then curled up against his mother's side, his eyes closed, and he drifted off to sleep.   
XX

Forty minutes later Bill woke up when he no longer felt the comforting feel of a moving car. He blinked a few times, and squinted out the window. He was home. Simone stepped out, and held out her hand for Bill to take, which he did. Then she led him up to the front door, and butterflies burst through his stomach when she pushed him through the door first. "SURPRISE!" Came the voices of Gordon, Emily and Tom. Bill's eyes teared up once again, a smile on his face. He turned to his mother, and she smiled back at him. "Welcome home darling." She said, hugging her son once again. The next second came all too fast. Emily was giggling and crying at the same time as her tiny little legs ran as fast as they could, and she was leaping into his brother's arms. Bill gladly embraced her, hugging her tightly to his chest. They shared a simple kiss, and then Bill caught Tom's eyes, and he was putting Emily down, and walking into his boyfriends arms. Tom gently pulled him in for a hug, but first cupping his slim face in his hands, and brought their lips together. They smiled into the kiss as they heard Emily exclaim, "Eeewww! Gross!" It was then that Bill pulled away to face his father. Gordon was standing in a firm position, legs slightly spread apart, arms folded over his chest, a stern, but happy look across his face, and Bill was confused. Was he angry or happy to see him? Relief spread through his body when Gordon said, "Well aren't you going to give me a hug?" Bill smiled, and ran into his father's arms.   
"I love you son, and I'm so glad you're home safe and sound." Those words meant so much to Bill, and once again he was crying into his father's chest. "I love you too dad."  
"Can we eat the cake now?" Emily called out, and Bill's head snapped up. "There's cake too?"  
"Of course there's cake, Bill, what kind of party would this be without cake?" Simone asked, and they were all laughing.   
Over the next hour they all ate the cake and talked, just catching up on how everyone was doing. Bill's sudden frown had everyone's attention directed at him. "You alright, son?" Gordon asked. "Just tired. I think I'm going to go lay down if you don't mind?"   
"Course not." Simone chimed in. "Do you want me to come up with you?"  
"No mom, I'm fine." Bill's eyes traveled to Tom. "Tomi, please?" Tom nodded, and stood up, taking Bill's hand in his. "Is that really a good idea?" Gordon spoke up. "It's okay boys, go ahead." Simone cut in. Gordon clenched his jaw as he watched Bill and Tom disappear up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party's over now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. Hope you all like it anyway... update soon.

In his room, cuddled up against Tom. It was one of his favorite things to do, just being held in the other boys arm's gave him great comfort. "I'm glad your back." Tom whispered into Bill's ear, his lips brushing against the shell, and Bill shivered. Bill looked up, and pulled Tom down, bringing their lips together. Bill's fingers slid down, gripping Tom's shirt. Tom was now laying on his back, Bill slightly over him. Tom's hands cupped Bill's face, as the kiss intensified. Suddenly, Bill's hands slipped lower, and Tom tensed up, and quickly broke the kiss. "Bill... what are you doing?"  
"Don't you want to? We haven't for a while, and I miss you. I want to feel you. Please Tomi?" Bill was now nuzzling his face in Tom's neck.  
"I don't think it's a good idea. Your parents are home." Tom whispered. "Plus, I don't want to get on your dad's bad side."   
"Would you at least kiss me?" Bill asked in a hushed whisper. Tom rolled over, hovering over Bill's thin body and leaned down to capture Bill's lips in his. Bill whimpered, and pulled Tom closer. Tom was now laying fully on top of Bill, and Bill was now squirming under him, wanting the friction, needed it.   
Tom couldn't push Bill away, because in the end they both needed it, and he moaned into the kiss, pulling Bill closer. Their erections pressed against each other, and rubbing against each other. "I need you Tomi." Bill whispered, their foreheads now pressed against each others. Tom looked from Bill to the door. "It's locked." Bill whispered.  
Tom closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "Fine, but we have to be quiet and quick." Bill smiled, and pulled Tom down for a kiss, it was the knock on the door that startled them, and made Tom jump from the bed, eyes wide in fear of being caught. Bill just rolled his eyes, and stood up, and walked to the door. "Bill, I'd like it, just for now, if you'd leave the door unlocked." His mother said, eyes darting suspiciously from her son to Tom. "Mom." Bill whined. "Bill, its just for now."   
"Fine, what is it?" Bill asked, clearly frustrated with his mother's hovering.  
"Tom, your dad is here, you boy's should come downstairs."  
"We'll be down in a minute." Bill said, watching his mother's worry filled eyes. She took the hint, and turned around to leave. Bill then shut the door, and leaned against it. Tom stood there for a moment, before walking up to Bill, and pulling him into a loving embrace. "I wish we could run away together, and forget about everything." Bill whispered into Tom's chest.   
"Do you want to run away?" Tom asked in a hushed whisper. Bill pulled away, and looked up into his boyfriends eyes, as if searching for something. "We can go right now."  
"Let's go." Bill said, lacing his fingers through Tom's hand, and guiding him to the window. They could careless about consequences, all they wanted was to disappear and be able to loose themselves in each other.   
Tom was the first to descend from the window, taking the lattice down to the grassy front lawn, then waited for Bill. He had his arm's out, waiting to catch Bill just in case, then when Bill finally made it to the ground, they took hold of each other's hands, and made a run for it. However, both boys were completely unaware of the strange car parked just down the street, the driver watching them closely.

XXXXXXXX

Bill lay in Tom's arms, his breathing just starting to return to a normal pace. His eyes were closing, a smile on his lips. He was happy and content, just laying there listening to Tom's heartbeat. Just before he felt sleep take him, he moved his head, and placed a kiss on Tom's sweaty chest, then his neck. Tom smiled, and let a soft moan escape his lips, his arms tightened around Bill, and forced his eyes open. "You're gonna be the death of me."   
"You like it." Bill replied, a sparkle in his eyes. "Plus, we're gonna have to go soon, we should make the most of our time." Tom smiled, and flipped them both over so he was on top of Bill.  
"You really ready for more?"  
"I'm always ready for you." Bill said, with a sexy little smirk on his face. Tom took hold of Bill's calf's, pushing them up and apart. Since they had just had sex Bill didn't need any preparation, and instead, poured some lube over Bill's entrance, and then pushed in. This time, he wasn't going to be so easy.   
Tom pulled out, and quickly snapped his hips forward. Bill moaned out, eyes fluttering closed, as Tom kept up his rapid pace. Bill's fingers clutching Tom's shoulder and arm, his toes curling from the intensity. Tom leaned down, pressing his lips against Bill's.   
There was a thud, then Tom was limp on top of him. Blood trickled down onto Bill, and he screamed, looking up at the masked assailant. Then Tom was being pushed off of Bill, and a cloth of being pressed against his face, covering his mouth an nose. Suddenly, his limbs were going limp, and he was tired, his vision blurred, and his eyes shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen's when Tom wakes up from his attack?

Tom woke up to an annoying high pitched ringing, and covered his ears. His head was killing him, and he just felt sore and tired, but when he re-positioned himself to be more comfortable and found that he wasn't in his bed, he woke up startled. He was in the abandon house that he and Bill went to. Oh god, Bill! Tom was panicking now. They had run away so they could be together last night. They were having sex, and then.... and then what? Tom couldn't remember anything. "Bill?" Tom yelled out, pulling his clothes back on. There was dried blood on the floor, and he started to panic even more. He searched for his phone, and finally found it tossed to the floor. He picked it up, and called his father.  
"Tom, where the hell are you? Is Bill with you?"   
"I'm at the old house, and no, something happened."

Within minutes there were police, and Bill's frantic parents. Tom was being held close to his father, who was somewhere between very angry and worried sick. Tom was shaking, confused, sick to his stomach, and a deep ache was piercing his chest. The police had blocked off the house completely, and had already questioned Tom. They were waiting for an ambulance to arrive to take Tom to the hospital to make sure he was alright, even though Tom had refused, and wanted to stay until they found Bill.  
The police had their dogs sniffing the property, and it seemed to be paying off, because they were now tracking a scent into the wooded area behind the house, that's when they also noticed, what had to be, tire marks, and a trail to follow. Tom's stomach did a flip, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. His worst fear was hearing the police say they found a body, and he prayed that he would never hear those words. He blamed himself for this to the fullest extent. He should have refused Bill, they should have gone downstairs, and stayed at Bill's house, because then Bill would still be here, but he's gone now, and no one know's where he is, or if or when they would see him again. With that thought, Tom's knee's buckled and he let out a sob.   
"This is all my fault. It's all my fault."   
"Shhh, Tom, shh." His father said, stroking his hair, and trying to calm his frantic son down, but it didn't work.   
"He wanted to....to.... and I told him we should run away, and he agreed so we left, and then..." Tom broke down in his father's arms crying and sobbing. In that moment the ambulance arrived. When the paramedic came, Tom was refusing, he was hysterical, and combative. "I need to stay here. I need to stay!" Tom screamed, kicked and pleaded, but the medic's held him still, and gave him a shot, and he instantly went limp in their arms. 

XXX

Bill was currently trying to force his eyes open. He had been hearing the noises around him for a while now, but he just couldn't seem to get his eyes to open, and part of him didn't want to. Memories came flooding back to him. Tom getting hit in the head, and knocked off him. The masked face coming into view, him screaming, and trying to fight back, the cloth over his face, then blackness.   
He tried to calm his nerves down enough to let his senses tell him what was around him without being able to see. The first thing he realized was that he was warm, he was covered up, but his face felt the air around him, and that was cold, it had to have been temperature controlled, because he could hear the air clicking on and off every so often. The next thing his senses were telling him was that he wasn't travelling, where ever he was, it was on a solid surface, because nothing around him was moving. He couldn't make out the time of day, or where he was, if he was even still in the same country or not. It was only when he started wiggling around on the bed that he realized he was also bound by the wrists and ankles. He kept wiggling around on the bed, until he fell onto the floor, and the he groaned. It was the fall that must have caught his abductor's attention, because the next second he heard footsteps, and a door open and close again. He lifted his head, as if trying to look around, but still he couldn't see anything.   
He felt a presence in the room, it stood over him, and he shivered, despite being wrapped up in sheet's and blankets. He felt arm's wrap around his body, and lift him up, he was then placed gently back onto the bed. He then felt hands on his body, one caressing his cheek, the other on his hip. He felt a pair of lips brush against his, and he felt the stubble of a five o'clock shadow scratch his face, and the familiar scent of of cologne hit his nose. He gasped, knowing exactly who was hovering over him. He mumbled something into the gag he was wearing, "What was that?" The assailant asked, and pulled the gag off. Bill took in a deep breath, breathing in the fresh salty air around him before he was able to speak again, "Bushido."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bushido and Bill reconnect

"Bushido" Bill gasped out, and tried his to either get away, or get closer, he wasn't sure, but he was squirming on the bed. It was the large hands holding him in place that kept his trembling body where it was. "I missed you Bill. I missed you so much. You have no idea the hell I went through just to get us here."  
"Where exactly are we? I can't see?" Bill said, trying to stay calm.  
"I'm going to show you, but first let me untie you." Bushido was now off the bed, and Bill felt his ankles being cut free. Then Bushido was back on the bed, and hovering over Bill, once again. "You have to promise me one thing." Bushido said, taking hold of Bill's tied hands. "You can't take the blindfold off just yet, promise?" Bushido asked. "I promise." Bill replied. Bushido brought Bill's hands up, and kissed both of them before cutting them loose. Bill continued to sit there, waiting, and slightly trembling. "Want to see where you are now?" Bushido asked, and Bill just nodded his head. "C'mon then." Bushido said, taking hold of Bill's hands, and waited for Bill to scoot himself off the bed. Once Bill stood up, Bushido guided him to where he wanted him. He heard a click, and not one, but two doors being pulled open, then fresh salty air and a light breeze hit Bill in the face. He had to be by the ocean. Bushido guided him outside, he knew he was outside now, because he could feel the sun on his skin, and he could feel the warm sand under his feet. He stood still for a moment, digging his toes into the sand, and although he was blindfolded, he lifted his chin towards the sky, and basked in the warmth of the sun on his skin. He smiled then.   
Bushido walked up behind Bill, pressing his body against the teen's, and held him close. "I'm going to take the blindfold off now." Bushido said in a whisper against Bill's ear. Bill shivered again, and found himself leaning back against Bushido. He felt the tie around his head come loose, and his vision went from black to full of color in an instant. He was standing on a sandy path that lead from the double doors of the bedroom he had just exited all the way to the sandy beach. There was grass on the sides of the path and palm trees. There was also a hammock between the two palm trees. "Do you like it?" Bushido asked. Bill was still in Bushido's arms, back to front. Bushido's hands rested on Bill's lower stomach, and his fingers drew little circles in the fabric of his shirt.  
"It's beautiful." Bill gasped out, and turned in Bushido's arms. "You did all this for me?" Bill's eyes were sparkling. "All for you, my love." Bushido was smiling now too. Bill brought his hands up to cup Bushido's face, and dragged him down to meet him in a simple kiss. It didn't last long, because soon Bushido was scooping Bill up in his arms, and running towards the ocean. Bill was laughing and screaming, and kicking his legs, but he held on tightly to Bushido, and giggled and laughed once they were in the water.   
They were both soaking wet, and Bill felt fireworks explode in his belly. "Does this mean we can actually be a couple? No more hiding?"  
"No more hiding. Its just you and me, and this." Bushido said, spinning Bill around in the shallow water.  
"Then can you do something for me?"  
"Anything you want."  
"Make love to me."   
Bushido carried Bill back to the bedroom, through the double doors leading outside. He didn't need to worry about the doors being left open or not, because they were pretty much alone on this part of the island. There was a total of eight houses on the Compass Island, it was a quirky little land, which it got its name from the way the houses were situated. They were located at the northern part of the island. This was the part that everyone was after. The views were amazing, and it was also the part of the island you could see the whales come to give birth. No one bothered anyone, people came here to get away from reality for a while. Bushido had rented the northern part for six months, it was the longest lease agreement that could be done, of course, it could be extended afterwards if you wanted.  
Bushido fell on top of Bill onto the bed, their lips locked in a heated kiss, and Bill's wet limbs were wrapped tightly around Bushido's large muscular adult form. Bill was pulling at Bushido's shirt, and they parted only slightly to tear off each other's shirts. Bill's slim but long fingers dragged over Bushido's chest, and down to his abdomen. He had been going back and forth in his head about Bushido for a while now, and he wasn't sure what to think. But now that they were here, and he saw what the older male was doing for him so they could be together all the doubt he had went out the window. Bushido stood up and slipped his pants off, before return to Bill, and helping him remove his jeans as well. They were back in each other's arms touching and kissing in an instant. They had been away from each other for so long, and Bushido wanted to prove his love to the teen.   
Bill felt as though he was on cloud nine, every time they had sex before it was always quick, there wasn't much love there, but right now it was the complete opposite. Bushido was taking his time, they didn't need to rush, there was no one here to catch them or get either one of them in trouble. It was purely just them, and Bill moaned and arched up into the kiss, pressing his body against Bushido's.   
Bushido pushed Bill down, his hands touching and searching his body, then he was forcing Bill's legs apart, and Bill was moaning and squirming in anticipation. "Do you have lube?" Bill asked, as Bushido kissed down his neck and chest.  
With a grunt, Bushido looked around, he packed a lot of fun toys, but he forgot the lube. "Hold on." He said, and got up from the bed, the one thing that he did bring was lots of lotion and body oil since they would be outside a lot too. "I forgot the lube, but I have this." He said, shaking the clear liquid filled bottle in one hand. Bill blushed and hiked his legs up. "I want you to touch me." Bill said, his voice sexual. Bushido groaned, and crawled onto the bed, between Bill's spread legs, and leaned over him for a kiss. Then he felt Bill taking the bottle from his hands, and the popping of the cap being opened. They broke apart, and Bill poured some oil onto Bushido's hand. They smiled at each other, and Bill watched as Bushido brought his hand down to find that intimate spot on Bill.   
Slowly, Bushido pushed one finger inside Bill. It didn't take long to add a second finger, and Bill fell limply against the pillows. Soft mewling sounds fell from his lips, encouraging Bushido to continue. "Enough." Bill said, breathy, "I need you now. Please?"  
"Are you sure?" Bushido asked. And when Bill was nodding his head, Bushido was slipping his fingers out, and oiling himself up. Their eyes connected, and Bushido rubbed himself against Bill for a second before pushing in. Bill moaned loudly, his head falling to the side and his eyes rolling back, and his hands fisted the sheets.   
Bushido took notice of Bill's hands in the sheets, and grabbed his wrist forcing them away from the sheets. Bill gasped, and opened his lust filled eyes. "If your gonna hold onto something it better be me." Bushido said, and Bill was pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss. Their tongues collided as Bushido pushed into Bill deeper. His legs tangled around his waist, as they lost themselves in each other.   
Bushido was grinding his hips into Bill, making the teen moan into his mouth, the entire feeling of being together once again gave them both this odd, but wonderful sensation. Bushido felt so dominate and in control and very possessive. "You're mine, all mine." Bushido growled, suddenly pulling almost all the way out of Bill and then snapping his hips forward. Bill screamed out, feeling his prostate being hammered by Bushido, his body tensed in pleasure, as he continued to scream out. Bushido re-positioned himself so he was kneeling behind Bill, who was still laying on his back. Bushido held his hips in a firm grip as he fucked into him with abandon. There was no control over his movements anymore, and it was just pure need for him now.   
Bill's little body had stiffened up like a board, his forehead wrinkled in pleasured concentration. His orgasm hit like a freight train, leaving his limbs like noodles, and no breath in his lungs. All he he could was lay there and take whatever Bushido had left to give him. It didn't take long, before Bushido pulled out, and came all over Bill's soft milky tummy, and he moaned out, as he watched Bushido mark him.   
Bushido then collapsed on the bed next to Bill, and pulled the teen into his arms, where he placed several kisses all over his face. Bill giggled, and they shared a sweet kiss before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, wonder what Tom is gonna think about this, and how is Bill going to feel in the morning? Will he even have any regret's or is he just on cloud 9 with Bushido right now?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

Bill smiled and stretched. His eyes were closed, but he was riding that fine line between awake and sleep. He felt finger tips dancing up and down his spine, and he arched into the touch, his eyes fluttering open. Bill was turning over onto his back, and smiling down on him was Bushido. Bill shivered under the intense stare and smile Bushido gave.   
Ignoring the the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, Bill curled into Bushido's side, pressing a kiss to his chest and settling there to rest. "Maybe we should check out the island today, maybe go for a walk or go for a swim?" Bill said with a happy smile, he could picture it in his head. Hand in hand walking down the shoreline, stopping for kisses every so often.   
"No." Bushido said harshly, and jumped off the bed. "We stay here, no going off for an adventure, not gonna happen. There isn't many people here, but if someone see's they will get suspicious." Bushido was now gripping Bill's shoulders, and shaking him. The anger in his face startled Bill who was no longer content, but frighten and startled.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just thought." Bill started, but was cut off with a smack to his face.  
"Well that's your problem then isn't it? You think too much. You need to stop thinking and just lay there like the little slut you are. That's why you're here, anyway. Stop thinking so much, and just be here and look pretty. That's all you need to do. No more questions, no more thinking. You just do as I say when I say it and we won't have a problem."  
Bill held his stinging face in his hands, his eyes flooding with tears. All he could do was nod helplessly on the bed. Fear engulfed his vision, and his memory took him back to the music room the very last time before Tom came to his rescue. Bushido smiled, and nuzzled his nose against Bill's cheek before pressing a kiss there. "Turn over for me baby." Bill heard the request, but couldn't get his brain to sort them out, so he sat there listlessly. "I said, turn over." Bushido growled out, and flipped Bill over so he was face down, and completely naked from their love making a few hours prior.   
Bushido was on him in a second, forcing Bill's hips up. He pushed two fingers inside Bill, dry. Bill cried out and tried to wriggle away, but Bushido still had a grip on one of his hips. It was useless, he couldn't move.   
Bushido was leaning over Bill, breathing in the scent of his hair and body, before removing his fingers, and replacing them with his cock. Again, Bill screamed out, completely unprepared for the intrusion. Bill's body was giving out, unable to hold himself up, he fell to the bed, and begged, "Please, Bushido, please stop, it hurts, please, please, please." Bill cried, but it got him nowhere. Bushido continued above him, not even caring that his teenage lover was in pain and not enjoying himself.   
Bill gasped out, tears cascading down his cheeks like a waterfall. His grip on the bed linen was so tight his knuckles turned white. Then when he felt Bushido hit that spot inside him, his entire body turned off. He lay limply on the bed, his brain bringing him back to a happier time, and Tom's face flooded his memories. He was no longer sobbing, but he was silently crying, mouth agape, and he was making little airy noises, and then when he felt Bushido come inside him, he whispered, "Tomi."   
Bushido stood up off the bed, and stared down at the mess he had made, and Bill's abused broken little body sprawled out on the bed face down. He let out a low laugh, "fucking pathetic, you can't even satisfy your own boyfriend. No wonder Tom asked me to take you away so he wouldn't have to ever see you again."   
That got Bill's attention and his eyes snapped open. "What? No. He wouldn't..."  
"Oh no? You sure 'bout that sweetheart? Why do you think you're here then, why no one is looking for you? I'm the only one that truly wants you, and you can't even return the feelings."  
Everything Bill had built up inside him came crashing down in that moment. No one wanted him, not even Tom, not even his own parents. That's why his father seemed so distant, and maybe that's why his mother was letting him do whatever he wanted in the end. It was easier to deal with. No one really wanted him, all he was, was a waste of space. And now Bushido had to deal with him. He watched as Bushido shook his head, already dressed, and walked out the door. "Wait!" Bill screamed, and ran after the only lifeline he had left in this world. "Bushido wait, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, just come back." Bushido kept on walking, not even batting an eyelash in Bill's direction.   
Bill fell to the floor watching Bushido walk away from him, and at the same time, he watched his whole world fall to burnt little pieces around him.

 

Later that night the sun had already set, Bill was still curled up on the floor by the double doors. He had fallen asleep from the excessive crying he had done. He had waited for Bushido to return and with his stomach filled with dread and need at wanting Bushido to return to him and not leave him behind like his family and Tom had done, he had cried himself to sleep.  
Now Bushido had returned, and scooped Bill up into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He placed a gentle kiss against his cheek and Bill let out a groan, blinking his eyes awake. "Shido?" Bill asked with a sleep hazed voice. Bushido smiled down at the teen in his arms. "It's me, my love." He said, and gently placed Bill on the bed. "You came back for me?" Bushido shook his head, "I came back to you, not for you. I had to. I love you so much, it makes me crazy. I had to cool off before I came back. I'm sorry, baby, can you forgive me?" Bushido asked, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Bill's neck. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I should be able to give you what you need, and I'm sorry I'm a such a failure to you. I will try..."  
"Shhh. Your perfect, baby, you don't have to apologize." Bushido said, placing a soft kiss to Bill's chapped lips. "Here. I got you something today while I was out. I hope you like them. I couldn't come home to you knowing how I left you and not bring something to apologize with." Bushido handed over a bouquet of White Tiger Lilies. "They are pure and beautiful, just like you." There was another medium sized box, white in color and wrapped with a red lace ribbon. Bill slowly opened the box to find six chocolate covered strawberries, and in the center of the box was a ring. It had a silver band and a black diamond in the center. Bill gasped when he saw it. It was beautiful, and he carefully took it out and looked it over. "I... I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem like enough."  
"Do you like them?"   
"I love them!" Bill said, handing the ring over to Bushido, "Put it on me, please?" Bill asked shyly. Bushido smiled, and took hold of Bill's slim hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it before slipping the ring onto his finger. Bushido then picked up a strawberry and held it up to Bill's lips. Bill's eyes darkened, and opened his mouth, his lips encircled the chocolate covered fruit, before sinking his teeth in and taking a bite. His eyes closed and he moaned as the taste engulfed his senses. "Make love to me." Bill said, and Bushido was leaning over Bill, taking his lips in his, and slowly pushing Bill back into the mattress once again, this time like the first, gentle and slow and full of passion. They cuddled against each other and fell asleep, happy, sated, and content in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bill. 
> 
> Also possibly only two more chapters left maybe 3, not sure yet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone and Gordon make it up to each other.   
> Tom is not happy, but  
> Bill is.... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a fore warning, because I don't think I put it in the description... there's a little guyxgirl action in this chapter... nothing graphic. Enjoy!!  
> Also sorry it's so short... mostly just a filler chapter :)

"We're doing everything we can right now, Mrs. Trumper." Officer Burk said, he and the Trumper's had got to know each other very well over the last few months. Gordon and Officer Burk were shaking hands and the officer turned to leave, leaving the Trumper's to sit and wait for the next time they would see the officer with any form of news. However, Gordon couldn't take it anymore, and slipped into his shoes that were lined up by the front door. "Where are you going?" Simone asked through her tears. Their relationship had been strained due to their son missing. More often then not the couple squabbled over anything and everything. "I'm going out." Gordon said. "Where? To the bar again? Go ahead you drunken fool. That's all you care about? Your son is out there somewhere, and you can only think about a drink." Simone was standing now, and shouting as loud as her lungs would allow.   
"What about you? You sit there and cry and wait by the phone and the window all day. You can't even take care of your daughter. You send her to the neighbors or on play dates. When was the last time you even cooked her a meal. You still have one kid that is here and needs you."  
"Shes your daughter too. I'm doing the best I can." Simone fell to her knee's, crying. "My son, our baby boy was taken, and he might not ever see us or Emily again. We'll never see him grow up, get married or any of that. We don't even know if he's even alive." Simone whispered.   
Gordon walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her close and tightly, as she sobbed into his chest. "C'mon." Gordon said, scooping the red headed woman into his arms, and carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom. He kissed her, and tenderly slipped her dress off her shoulders, and pulled the dress down until it was completely off. Gordon then undressed himself, and climbed onto the bed, covering Simone with his own naked body.   
He kissed her deeply and he slipped inside her. She moaned out, her legs tightened around him as he pumped his hips into her. Tears slowly down, and Gordon kissed them off her cheeks. They clung to each other in the aftermath. Simone sniffling and nuzzling her face into Gordon's chest. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her small frame.   
XXXXX

Tom sat on the plane next to his father, after two hours of arguing, Jorg had dragged his son and two packed bags into the car and straight to the airport. The whole kidnapping was taking a toll on them, and Jorg had insisted upon a vacation. He wasn't even sure where they were going, He didn't care, one way or another he'd find a way to get back home. He had to be there just in case Bill showed back up. He had to find him. He gasped out loud, his chest suddenly tightening in pain thinking about his boyfriend. He missed him so much and he was so worried about him. It was something that Jorg couldn't seem to understand. He turned towards the window and cranked his music up and let the beat flow through the ear buds into his ears, and he closed his eyes, willing himself asleep.  
XXXXX

Bill screamed, his legs kicking out in front of him, and his arms flailing. Bushido refused to let go and put him down. Bushido laughed, "Damn you are loud." He said, spanking Bill, who was slung over his shoulder as he spun the teen around in the ocean. When Bushido finally set Bill down, his feet rested in the wet sand, with the water coming up and washing over the tops of his feet. Bushido held him close around the waist. Bill's arm's stretched up and locked around Bushido's neck. A smile so wide set on his face. "You're so amazing, Shido."   
"So are you." He said, bending down only slightly to bring their lips together. "I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go into town, grab some lunch and do some shopping. What do you think?" Bill's eyes went wide, "Really?"  
"Yeah. As much as I love having you all to myself and fucking you day and night. I think it would be nice to see the scenery."  
Bill squealed and jumped into Bushido's arms, "You gonna buy me whatever I want, hmm?" Bill giggled. "I'll let you pick out anything you want, baby." The odd couple made out, laying in the soft sand. Little did they know, everything was about to change.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just have to read it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again another short chapter, and this is going to be a bit longer then just two chapters left. Not sure how many more to go now that I have changed things up a bit. Hope you guys enjoy it. Update again next week.

Tom grunted as the light breeze washed through his dreads. He hated this, everything being so tropical and happy and carefree when his boyfriend was god know's where with some abusive son of a bitch. He had never liked this island, though he spent a great deal of time here. His father owned one of the few houses closest to the mainland, but still far enough away to enjoy their peace and quiet.   
Jorg was currently standing at a booth in the outdoor market. There was tents hanging over the booths providing shade, some had fans hanging high above spinning wildly, and some had misting systems. The booth that they were currently at didn't have a fan or a misting system, because they were selling sunglasses, and didn't want any dirt flying over their product.   
"Don't you want to pick one out?" Jorg asked, placing a pair of blue aviator glasses over his face. Tom rolled his eyes, and pulled the black Diesel Sun glasses from the top of his hat down to his face and over his eyes. He cocked a brow at his father and waited for him to say something.  
"Alright." Jorg said, and walked away. "Let's go home, and relax a bit before lunch."  
"You can go. I'm going to look around." Tom said, not wanting to be around his father longer then he had to.   
Jorg frowned, but nodded his head. "Fine, but I want you back at the house in an hour so we can figure out what to do for lunch. I'll even let you pick." Tom had a feeling the reason his dad was being so lenient with him and letting him pick and choose whatever he wanted was so he wouldn't be too upset. He knew Tom didn't want to leave, and Jorg had made him anyway. "Fine." Tom said, and turned to walk away. "You remember how to get to the house, yeah?"   
"Yeah." Tom said, waving his dad off.  
XXX

Bill posed with one hand on his hip and the other holding a large cream white sun hat on his head. "How do I look?" He has Bushido, who was staring at him with a smile on his face. "You look beautiful." Bill's smile turned into a frown. "But... the hat is ugly."   
"The hat is ugly, but you look beautiful in everything."   
Bill smiled, and sauntered over to Bill, looping his arms around his neck, and reaching up to kiss his older lover. Bushido gripped Bill's ass, pulling them together. Bill moaned into the kiss, "Shido... if you don't stop were going to have to go back to the house."  
"That really a bad thing?" Bushido asked, but got a playful smack from Bill. "Buy me this hat."  
"I thought you didn't like it?"  
"I don't, but it's the only hat the will fully block the sun from my face." Bushido threw some money toward's the short chubby woman who was attempting to sell her hats, and she grabbed the money before the boy could change his mind. Hand in hand they walked away.  
XXX  
Tom heard a giggle that sounded so familiar. Bill's happy smiling face instantly popped into his head. His head snapped up, his eyes wandered over the crowed, searching for that beautiful familiar face. Then... there he was. His face was covered with a large sun hat, but Tom knew it was him. His mouth hung open when he saw Bushido standing in front of Bill. Then he took off the hat he had been wearing only confirming what his heart already knew, it was Bill.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, making up, love, and more pain.

Bill lay on the bed in pain, broken and bruised, dried blood and come flooding his body and even his hair and face. Bushido had spent hours beating him and raping him only to come over different area's of his body. He was in too much pain to move, so he lay there, naked, cold his brain drifting in and out of consciousness. He wasn't sure where Bushido was, all he knew was that he wasn't next to him, and he was thankful for that. There was also part of him that was sad about it. He wanted Bushido laying next to him, because when he did, he'd stroke his face, and push his hair out of his eyes, and hold him close. He felt protected and safe, yet terrified and helpless at the same time.   
He felt the bed dip down behind him, and he squeezed his eyes shut expecting another beating or for Bushido to force himself on him again, but that never happened. Instead, Bushido pulled Bill against his body, and pulled the sheet over both of them. He placed a soft kiss on Bill's bruised cheek from behind. The soft gesture made Bill turn around in Bushido's arms, and what he found made him tense up, his eyes going wide, and his heart sped up.   
Bushido was in tears, and as soon as Bill had turned around, Bushido buried his face in the crook on Bill's neck, and held him close. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so so very sorry. I hurt you. I hurt you so bad, and I deserve to die and rot in hell for the rest of my life for hurting you." Bushido sobbed.   
Bill wasn't sure what to do, so he stayed as still as he could in Bushido's arms, and waited for the taller, stronger man to pull himself together. Then Bushido sniffled, and started to sit up. Bill watched, confused with Bushido's strange behavior. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, back arched forward, arms in front of him - at least from what Bill could see from the back- and his head was hanging down. Bill cocked a brow and forced himself up, ignoring the pain in his body, more concerned with Bushido at the moment.   
Bill pressed himself against Bushido's back and kissed the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around Bushido's waist, and hugged him from behind. Bushido didn't move, and didn't say anything, he just sat quietly, as if nothing was happening.   
Bill looked up, feeling Bushido's right arm shirt, and come up. Bill screamed and fell backwards onto the bed, feet scrambling and getting tangled in the sheet's, and the more he kicked the worse it got, he couldn't move. Panic was settling in, and he was now hyperventilating and crying and screaming to get Bushido's attention. Bushido held a 9mm gun to his head, he was just sitting there, finger on the trigger, facing away from Bill.   
"B Bu .. shido... no, don't, please. Don't do it, please." Bill begged, crying out.   
Bushido stood up, and pressed his back against the wall. He was now facing Bill, and tear's were still streaming down his face. "I love you, Bill. I want you to know that, despite everything. I fucking love you so fucking much. You make me so fucking crazy that I can't even think. I can't even breathe. You are so beautiful and look what I've done to you. I need to do so I can't hurt you anymore, don't you get that?"   
"NO!" Bill screamed, finally untangling himself from the sheet's and charging at Bushido. He threw his arm's around him and clung to him with everything he had left. They were both crying now, and Bushido dropped the gun to catch Bill. His body went out, and he slid down the wall, both of them holding onto each other, sobbing.   
Bill cupped Bushido's face and pressed a firm kiss to Bushido's lips. "Don't ever do that to me again, you idiot. I love you! What am I going to do without you? I would die too."

After several minutes of sitting together on the floor, Bill resting in Bushido's arms and sharing kisses, Bill stood up. Taking hold of Bushido's hand, and pulling, "C'mon, come take a shower with me." Bushido looked up at Bill, nodded, and pulled himself up off the floor. Hand's laced together, Bill guided Bushido to the bathroom, careful not to look at himself in the mirror, afraid of what he would see, and turned the shower on instead. He helped Bushido out of his clothes, and then held his hand out for Bushido and guided him into the shower stall with him.   
Bill stepped under the warmth of the shower nozzle, letting the warm water wash away the blood and come from his skin. Bushido pulled Bill against him, kissing his cheek. They held each other under the hot water. Bushido gently pulled away from Bill, his hand's gently resting on Bill's bruised hips. "Let me wash your back." Bill smiled up at him, and handed him the cloth, and eagerly turned around. Bushido looked over his back where there was a fist sized bruise just underneath his shoulder blade, and gently brushed his finger tips over it. Bill hissed, his body tensing. "Shit, Bill, I'm so sorry baby."  
"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." Bill said, turning half around to look Bushido in the eye. Bushido nodded slightly, and brought his hand up to wash Bill's back, but that didn't stop Bill from flinching and closing his eyes, waiting for the blow that never came. His body relaxed when he felt Bushido's hand rubbing against Bill's soft but bruised skin, washing his body. Bill moaned, and leaned into the touch. "Shido... Take me to be, make love to me, gently, like I know you can." Bushido shook his head, "I can't, I don't deserve to touch you ever again."  
"Please, Shido, I need you. I need to feel you. I know you can be gentle." Bill begged, pressing his body against Bushido's. He nodded, and turned the water off, and grabbed two towels. One he wrapped around his waist, the other he wrapped around Bill's body, trying to dry him off, and keep him as warm as possible. Bushido then scooped Bill up in his arms, and brought him back to bed, but the bed was covered in come and blood and it made Bushido shudder. He placed Bill on his own two feet, and tore at the bed linen, tearing them off and tossing them into the corner of the room, then flipped the mattress over, and picked Bill up again, and gently placed him on the bed.   
Bushido hovered over his lover, gently pressing their lips together. Bill clinging to him with everything he had, his legs wrapped around Bushido's waist. But it never went further than that. There was a loud bang at the front door. Bill jumped, body instantly trembling beneath Bushido, and he clung to the older man even more so now. "Shido... what was that?" Bill asked, his face hiding in the crook of Bushido's neck. "I don't know baby. Wait here." Bushido said, and got up, the towel still fixed around his waist. Bill still had his towel secured around his body from his chest down. Before Bushido could even make it out the bedroom door to investigate, he came face to face with a line of police, all had their guns drawn. Bushido threw his hand's up, and backed up into the bedroom. Bill gasped, and jumped up. "DON'T MOVE!" The police shouted, but that didn't stop Bill from approaching Bushido and wrapping his tiny arms around Bushido's waist. Bushido placed a protective arm over Bill.   
"Put your arms up, and step away from the boy." The booming voice of the lead police officer shouted, gun pointing directly at Bushido, who in turn looked at Bill with a sad expression.   
Bill was terrified, and clung tightly to Bushido's waist. When Bushido put his arms up in surrender, and stepped to the side, Bill moved with him. "Let go, boy. You're safe now. Come with us." Bill whimpered and hid his face in Bushido's chest, tear's streaming down and streaking down skin exposed chest. "Go Bill. It's over, and I don't want them to hurt you, so you need to let go, and go with them, please, Bill." Bill looked up at Bushido with wide pained eyes, and shook his head. "You have to. Bill, look at me." Bill looked up. Their eyes meeting, both of them in tears. "I love you. I will always love you, no matter what anybody tells you, I love you so fucking much, okay. Now you have to let go."   
Bill moved and threw his arms around Bushido's neck, and smashed his lips against Bushido's. They quivered together for a moment before Bill was ripped away from Bushido, and pulled back to the swarm of police there to rescue him. Bill screamed out, and Bushido lunged forward, "Don't hurt him!" He demanded, but in the act of lurching forward to protect his teenage lover, a gun went off. The police fired a shot, and Bushido fell backwards gasping for air. Blood instantly pooled out of his chest, and soaked into the carpet at the foot of the bed. Bill screamed again, and tried to break from of the officers arms, but he was pulled away from the scene, and put into a police car.   
Bill watched from the car, an ambulance already on scene, and they were rushing inside. Bill pressed his face against the glass window in the back of the police car, and waited. He didn't wait long before a stretcher was brought out, Bushido's body lay limp and bloody on top of it. Bill screamed, and slammed his body and hands into the window wanting it to break so he could get to Bushido. "NO! NO, NO NO! BUSHIDO, NO!" Bill sobbed and screamed until he couldn't breath and his vision had turned white, and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left guys!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom follows Bill and Bushido home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER, please forgive me!!

Tom had been following Bill and Bushido around for half an hour now. He was going to continue to follow them since they had to be staying here. He wanted to know which house on the island they were staying at.  
From the way Bill and Bushido both looked, they were happy. Tom felt his chest tighten with jealousy. If Bill was faking it, he was doing a damn good job. However, when Bushido put his arm around Bill's shoulders, and pulled Bill against him as they continued walking, Tom noticed Bill duck his head, his eyes were closed and he stood still and stiff. Tom knew it then, Bill was afraid. Whenever Tom put his arm around Bill, he never got that reaction. Bill would always smile, bite his lip, and nuzzle as close as possible. Tom knew with that action, Bill was scared. Who the hell knew what this man was doing to him. He had to find out, so he continued to walk behind, and hide by tents and tables, pretending to look like a tourist, which in a way he sort of was, even though he had been coming to this island since he was a small child, it was his second home.  
The odd couple, stopped every now and then and shared a kiss. Bushido had a firm hold on Bill, and never let him wander more than a few steps away. He watched as Bill tried on hats and sun glasses. He looked at jewelry and held up earrings to his ears, and tried on rings. Tom knew from the few times they went shopping together that jewelry was Bill's biggest downfall, he could spend hours looking at it and trying things on, the same with clothes.  
He watched as Bill held up a necklace, and gave Bushido a bashful puppy dog look, and Bushido dunked his head. Tom used this opportunity to get closer, and now he could faintly hear what the couple was saying. "You're gonna be the death of me, kid. You want that necklace?" Bill nodded, and threw his arms around Bushido, kissing up his neck and jaw, "Please. If you buy this for me, we can go home right now, and..." The words were cut off as Bill leaned up and whispered something into Bushido's ear. Bushido's eyes rolled back, and Bill smiled. Bushido quickly paid for the necklace, and grabbed a firm hold on Bill's wrist and they were off, taking the walking trail through the forest, and Tom followed them.  
Tom followed the unsuspecting couple up to a small cottage like house. It was the furthest away from the inland, and it was the house that was least wanted by the people who came, because of the distance from the entertainment, shopping, and dinning. It was also the cheapest, Tom knew for a fact. He had made friends with the guys daughter who owned the property a few years before he put it up for sale. He had spent plenty of time in their house... well... not really their house, but Claudia's bedroom. Tom figured maybe he was the reason why they didn't come down here any longer. Not that he cared right now anyway. There was only one person he loved right now, and he was with Bushido, the very being who hurt and tormented Bill. Tom wanted to destroy the man with his bare hands. No, he couldn't do that though. He had to do this right.  
Tom peaked through the window, as Bill went down on Bushido. Bill's body was shaking, and tears were coming out of his eyes. Bushido was fucking his mouth without a care. He had a firm white knuckled grip on Bill's hair, and Bill's hands gripped Bushido's hips. He could see Bill gag several times, and Bushido smack him. That's when Tom lost it, and threw open the double doors that led right into the bedroom.  
In that moment Bushido had pushed Bill off of him. Bill fell back and Tom could hear him gasping for air. Bushido pulled his boxers up, and turned to stare the intruder in the eye.  
"So, you must be Tom, Bill's little wanna be boyfriend." Bushido said, placing his hands on his hips, an evil smirk playing on his lips. "I am his boyfriend." Tom shouted, and started to walk over to where Bill was still curled up on the floor.  
"Hey!" Bushido shouted, and moved to grab Tom's arm, pulling him back and away from Bill's direction. "Who the fuck do you think you are, coming into my house, and messing with my boyfriend. He doesn't want you."  
Rage boiled inside Tom, and then he was cocking his arm back, fist clenched. Before he could get his first punch in, Bushido punched him in the stomach. Tom doubled over in pain, coughing. "Get the fuck out of here, and don't you dare come back. You keep your mouth shut, or I'll kill him. Got it?"  
Tom glared at Bushido, then adverted his gaze to Bill who was still curled up on the floor. "Bill... Are you okay?" Bill just curled into himself and turned away from Tom and Bushido. "Bill, please, look at me. You know I love you. Your family is waiting for you. They are worried and they all love you. Bill please, just get up and walk out with me. I'll take you home."  
Bushido grabbed hold of Tom, punching in the face, "You're not gonna come in here and talk to him like that. He obviously doesn't care and doesn't want to go with you. Run back to your rich little daddy like a good boy and leave Bill and I the fuck alone." He said, pushing Tom out of the double doors. "And remember what I said. If you tell anyone that Bill is here with me, I will kill him." 

Tom ran the rest of the way home not stopping. He had to get to his dad, he had to tell him that he had found Bill, and they had to get him out of that house and away from Bushido.  
When Tom reached the front door of their island home, his chest was heaving, red faced, and sweat had gathered on his skin and soaked his clothes. He stumbled through the front door and yelled for his father.  
Footsteps came rushing toward's him, "Tom?" Jorg yelled. When Jorg got to the front entrance his eyes widened, seeing the state of his son was a shock. "Where the hell have you been and what happened? You have a black eye."  
"I'm ... fine... I found... Bill... He's with ... his.... music... teacher." Tom took a deep breath and tried to calm down, his breathing slowing and finally starting to return to a normal rate.  
"What? Tom, I know you miss him, but we came out here to take a break. Now I asked you to be..."  
"Shut up. Dad I'm telling the truth. He's living in the small cottage at the south side of the island. My black is is from Bushido punching me when I tried to get Bill out of there."  
"He hit you? Tom are you sure?"  
"Dad!" Tom yelled. "We need to help him..."

XXXXX

"You think you can just walk away when your little boyfriend shows back up, huh? Answer me!" Bushido screamed in Bill's face, but Bill didn't move. He had been hit multiple times already, and he just didn't have the strength to fight back anymore. His face hurt, and his lip was bleeding. His broken little body lay trembling in the corner between the wall and the bed, he had tried to scoot as far away from Bushido as he could, but only ended up getting himself cornered with nowhere to go.  
Bushido growled, waiting for an answer that never came, and cocked his arm back once again, and his fist came down once again on Bill's face. Bill's vision blurred, and he let out a strangled cry, as he felt his body being lifted up, and then tossed on the bed. He had closed his eyes, wishing the blackness would just take him, and he was now fading in and out now. He was still aware of what was happening, and he felt his clothes being ripped from his body, then he felt his legs being pushed up, and Bushido's hands on his knee's spreading them apart.  
Bill whimpered and tried to pull his legs shut. Bushido squeezed his knee's digging his nails into Bill's skin, and Bill went limp, instantly giving into the punishment. His broken, beaten down body just couldn't hold out anymore.  
Instantly, Bill froze, tensed, and screamed out when he felt Bushido force his way into Bill with no prep. He was still slightly loose from their morning romp, but with no lube and with Bushido's girth, it was too much for his already overwhelmed body. After the first three thrusts, Bill's body went limp, and he turned his face away, and closed his eyes, his mind disappearing to a happier place until the assault was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left. Will post on Thursday.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who kept up with this story, you guys are awesome!!   
> Yes it is the end of this story, but I have lots of other's I am working on. In the mean time check out some of the other's on my page. :)

Bill had woken up in the hospital a few hours later, and he gasped out Bushido's name. Tear's instantly swelling in his eyes, as he recalled the still shots of events that happened earlier. Bushido was dead. He would never see him again. It was over. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. Yes, he was terrified of the man, but at the same time he loved him so much it hurt.   
Thinking about love, for the first time his mind wandered to Tom since the kidnapping, and his chest clenched tightly. He missed Tom, he loved Tom too. Tom never hurt him, and he trusted him. He turned his head the best he could into his pillow and cried silently, "Tomi, I miss you!" He was then aware of a hand in his squeezing gently, almost as if to re-ensure him of something. "I'm right here." Said the voice, and when Bill looked over, and followed the hand to the wrist and up the arm to the shoulder and to the neck and finally the face came into view. No, it couldn't be. Tom was there, holding his hand and smiling a sad smile down at him. Bill stared up at him, confused, hurt, and a million other different emotions coursing through his veins. "Are we still on the island?" Bill asked, voice timid, and dancing on the fine line of sobbing tears. "Yes. Your in the hospital." The hospital wasn't much, it was very small, and looked more like a doctor's office than anything else. "Bushdio?" Bill asked, his body trembled saying the name. "Shh.. He's not gonna hurt you anymore, baby. He's dead."  
Bill curled up, the confirmation too much for his confused mind to bear, and he cried, hugging himself. Tom rubbed his back from behind, "It's okay now. Everything's going to be okay. He can't hurt you."  
"He never hurt me. We loved each other."  
"Bill. He didn't love you. He's done this to other kids too. Your not the first one. He just couldn't get away with it this time."  
"But I loved him. He let me go, he told me to let go of him."  
"Have you even seen what he did to you? Have you looked in the mirror? You know they had to stitch you up, down there, because he was so rough with you. He hurt you. Look." Tom said, angry, and handing Bill a compact mirror.   
Bill hesitated, but took it, and with a deep breath opened it up, and looked at his reflection. He gasped looking at himself, and his eyes teared up, clouding his vision. The first thing he noticed was his busted lip, then his bruised cheekbones, and his eyes were black, an not from his make up this time. Then he noticed red angry hand prints around his neck, he had been choked, but when? He didn't remember it. "Your face wasn't the only thing damaged. You have bruises all over your body. The doctor said you were lucky you don't have any broken bones, although your ribs are bruised. And one of the worst cases he's ever seen."   
Bill had his knee's pulled up against his chest, his face hidden in his arms, which were resting on his knee's. The position was extremely painful, but he couldn't force himself to move.  
"C'mon, lay down." Tom said, taking Bill's hand and coaxing him down.  
"You must think I'm a horrible boyfriend." Bill said.  
"No, I dont. I love you Bill, I do. What happened to you was horrible, and we can work through it together. I get it, you think you loved Bushido, but he didn't love you. Love doesn't hurt like that, or leave marks like this on your body. It's not supposed to take you to the hospital either."  
"Am I crazy, because I feel the way I feel about him?"  
"No, he messed with your head. Now stop talking, close your eyes, and get some rest."  
XXXXX

When Bill woke up there was a nurse by his bedside, she was looking at the IV bags, and switching some out with new ones. On his other side, Tom was sleep, their hands twined together, Tom hand also fallen asleep. There was another person in the room, it was Tom's dad, who was awake and staring directly at him. Bill stared back, but felt frightened, and tried to wiggle to the furthest point of the bed, but with Tom's grip and the bed rails, he couldn't go far.   
"I'm glad to see you awake." The nurse said, Bill jumped. He was completely focused on Jorg, and had forgotten she was there. "How are you feeling?"  
"Groggy, dizzy and really thirsty."  
"That's the medication I gave you for pain. Your gonna be really sore. I'll bring you some water, and some food. I'd like for you to try to eat something."  
Bill just nodded, not wanting to even argue, he didn't feel hungry, just thirsty.  
The nurse left the room, and Jorg approached the bed, and Bill felt his heartbeat speed up. "How are you feeling Bill? Really feeling?"  
"Confused, I guess."  
Jorg nodded, "Look. I know I haven't been very supportive of your relationship with Tom, but I want you to know that I'm trying. You have my son hook, line and sinker, and I realize now that he loves you very much, and I have to accept it. I just want you to know that I'm sorry I didn't listen to him at first. He quite possibly saved your life."  
Bill felt his throat constrict, and he nodded his head, unable to find the words he needed to thank Jorg for everything he had done to help him. "I called your parents. They should be here soon. In fact, I need to go pick them up from the airport right now."  
"I'll be back within forty five minutes." Jorg said, "And maybe I'll bring you some real food, not this hospital crap." Jorg said, a smile finally breaking through his face. Bill smiled too. "Thank you, Jorg." He nodded, and shook his son's shoulder slightly. Tom's head snapped up, groggy and sleepy. "Tom, I'm going to pick up Mr. and Mrs. Trumper. Stay here with Bill. I'll bring up some dinner for you boys on the way back."

As soon as Jorg left, the nurse came back in with a pitcher of ice water. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked, "No thank you." Bill said, and drank almost half of the water in an instant. Then offered some to Tom, who smiled and took a few sips himself.   
Their eyes locked, and Bill felt so needy in that moment. He wanted Tom to touch him. He wanted to feel something, anything besides the ache in his chest. He needed to feel wanted again, and loved. "Hold me?" Bill asked, his voice small and unsure, but Tom just smiled at him and asked him to scoot over in the bed, and Bill did. Tom climbed in and Bill instantly scooted against him. Tom happily wrapped his arms around Bill, and pressed a gentle kiss to his bruised cheek. "Can you kiss me, properly?" Bill asked, cocking his head so he could look at Tom. Then before Tom could answer, Bill was pressing his lips against Tom's, and they both whimpered into each other's mouths. The kiss wasn't long, in fact very brief. There was no tongue, just lips on bruised chapped lips.   
They settled down against each other. Bill's head resting on Tom's chest, with Tom's arm's wrapped securely around Bill. They fell asleep content and safe for the first time in weeks. 

 

An hour later, Jorg, Simone and Gordon walked into the hospital room, smiling at their boys sound asleep in each other's arms. Simone was overwhelmed and wanted nothing more than to go over there and pull Bill into her arms and hug him and kiss him. However, the Trumper's joy at seeing their sun so peaceful was flooded and destroyed by the large bruises on his face and around his neck. Simone gasped, and Gordon had to pull her into a hug to calm her. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Trumper?" A man in a white coat asked. They responded with a "yes" and was then asked to step out so he could speak to them about Bill's case.  
"I'm Doctor Ogden. I want to talk to you both about Bill before he wakes up. He's been through a great trauma and you need to be prepared for the after effects."  
"What do you mean?" Gordon asked.  
"Like I said, your son has been through a great ordeal. He's been beaten and raped. It was so violent we had to stitch him up." Simone's knee's buckled, and she almost collapsed, hadn't it been for Gordon already holding on to her. "I need to sit down." She said, and was taken to a row of chairs. Dr. Ogden pulled a chair out in order to sit down facing the couple, whose hands were clamped together in support.   
"Your son will heal from the cuts and bruises. I'm worried about his mental state. Bill is suffering from a textbook case of Stockholm Syndrome. Bushido has brainwashed him and your son believes that Bushido loves him and cares for him. Right now he is mourning his death. Bill is going to need a lot of psychological help and counseling when you get him home. He is going to be on edge, and he is going to need you to be strong and a good support system for him."

 

Not very long later, Bill had already woken up, and was happily eating a lettuce wrap and sipping on a soda, where Tom was munching on some fries left over from his veggie burger. The teens were sitting side by side in bed, Jorg sitting in a chair watching them, smiling once in a while as he listened to the teens talk and exchange kisses once in a while. It was when Simone and Gordon walked into the room that Bill stiffened up and then burst into tears again.   
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry." Bill cried. Simone pulled him into her arms and held him tightly to her chest, and kissed the side of his head as gently as she could. "Shh, everything is going to be fine now. Oh my sweet baby boy."  
"Where's Emily?"   
"She's staying with neighbors, and as soon as we get home you can see her."  
"When are we going home?"   
"Whenever your ready." Gordon said, smiling down at his son.

 

3 year later

Bill was pacing back and forth, worrying over his hair and make up. Now at nineteen, he had the past somewhat behind him. He was moving on, but every now and then he fell back to that time, and Bushido popped into his mind or visited him in his dreams. It took a long time to come to realize that Bushido didn't love him, he only wanted and lusted after him. He was an object to Bushido, to keep in a display case, and only he could take him out to play. It had hurt so much when he finally made that realization, and he had gone through the mourning process all over again.   
Now three year's later, Bill was standing just outside of the closed double door's that would open to his brand new future. Simone was holding his hand, and she turned him to face her. "You look so beautiful sweetheart, and I'm so proud of you. Just calm down before you ruin your make up or hair or pass out or something else dramatic." Simone said, holding her jittery son in place.   
Through the last three year's, Simone had become Bill's personal diary. He didn't keep anything from her, and he found it very therapeutic to actually talk to someone about his feelings rather than bottle them up inside. He talked to her about Bushido, and how, in some fucked up twisted way, he had to have cared about him, just as he cared for Bushido.   
His and Tom's relationship had it's up's and down's, just like everybody else, only there's were slightly more complex. Bill was fighting his demon's, and it took him a long time to actually trust again.   
Two year's later, right after graduation, Tom had proposed to Bill. He said yes, of course. Bill had so much fun planning the wedding, and Simone had fun helping him, even little Emily got involved, though she wasn't so little anymore.   
Emily is eight now, with beautiful long red hair, just like her mother's. She was wearing a pearl pink flower girl dress with a white ribbon around her waist. She looked beautiful holding the white painted basket in her hands full of flower petals. She was taking her job as the flower girl very very serious.   
When Bill had explained what she would be doing, she stated, "So I basically guide you up to Tom with the flowers, just like Hansel and Gretel did with the bread crumbs, so you don't get lost again."  
"That's exactly what you do. You will keep me on track."   
The wedding date was set for September first, and here they were ready to start their lives together. The couple had decided to buy a small house to start. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. In the master there were double sinks and a separate bathtub and shower, which was a plus for Tom, because Bill would spend eternity soaking in bubble bath's and Tom wouldn't have time in the morning or evening for a shower since Bill was a hog.   
Jorg had even offered to furnish their entire house, and took his son and future son in law to multiple furniture stores and let them pick out whatever they wanted.When Bill asked about decorations and finishing touches for their little starter home, Jorg smiled and told Bill that he would be happy get whatever else they might need, such as pictures, candles -which Bill was adamant about getting- lamps and nick knacks to liven the place up. They also decided on a few paint colors to pain the house, and Tom had picked out some new flooring for the house since they didn't want carpet. It was a small home but cozy and comfortable, and it was their's. Bill's biggest thing was, he didn't want to live in it until after they got married, "it's a new start and I want to start it with your last name as my own."  
Now the music was starting up, and Emily jumped up and down, "That's my cue, that's my cue."   
"Yes, now go, and don't trip. Remember to toss the petal's gently to the floor, don't throw them at anyone, then go stand next to daddy." Simone instructed.   
Bill hadn't seen Tom since they day before at the rehearsal, they had a late lunch, and then they were separated. Simone took Bill for a massage to loosen him up, course she wasn't going to leave without one for herself as well.   
Now this was the moment of truth. Bill felt shaky, light headed and dizzy from excitement.   
Bill wore a soft blue suit with a black shirt underneath. There were white flower's pinned to his jacket. His make up wasn't overly done like it usually was, it was more on the natural side, but he couldn't help having a dark smokey eye look. He looked beautiful and confident.  
When the double door's opened and Emily started walking through, tossing flower petal's to the ground and leading the way. Bill clung to his mother's arm, and she smiled up at him, "You'll do just fine." Then they were off, walking through the flower petaled lane, Bill looked up and his eyes locked on Tom, everyone around them seemed to disappear. Tom was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt underneath, they were opposites, but matching. Tom had taken the dread's out of his hair. His hair was back to it's natural color of brown and it hung loose around his shoulders. He had a little facial hair, showing how he had grown from a teen to an adult, he looked absolutely sexy in Bill's eyes.   
Tom held out his hand for Bill to take, and Bill took it, but not before turning to his mother and hugging her, "Thank you mom, I love you." He kissed her on the cheek, and then took Tom's hand. They were both smiling at each other, eyes still locked on one another. The audiance oohed and awed at the young couple, fascinated and in love with their love they so obviously had for each other. It was something that came rarely, and if you let it slip, it wouldn't come again.   
When it came time for their vows to be exchanged Tom started: 

"Bill, I can't put into words what you mean to me, but I hope that I can spend the rest of my life showing you exactly how much I love you and how much you mean to me. We've had our up's and down's, and I wouldn't trade any one of them for the world. I love you so much, you are so amazing, and you have helped me become a better person. I knew from the first time I saw you back in high school that I wanted to be with you, I was just too shy to say anything, but one assignment and a merging of classes changed that. You changed my life for the better. You make me feel complete and like I can achieve whatever I want to in my life. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you!"

Then it was Bill's turn:

"Tom, you are my rock and my guiding light. Without you I don't know where I would be right now. You saved my life more than once. You are such an amazing person, and sometimes I feel as though I don't deserve you, but I am too much of a selfish person to let go of you. I love you so much and we've been through so much. Today we join our lives together. I will forever try my hardest to be the best husband I can be. I can't promise to make a descent meal without burning the house down, but with you by my side I know I can do anything. You mean so much to me and I don't even know how to tell you, but I know in my heart that when I look at you, and the fireworks that explode in my head and make me dizzy is the best feeling in the world. I feel that way whenever I'm around you. I don't ever want to be without you again. I love you, Tomi!"  
Tom reached up and wiped away a tear from Bill's cheek. They were both smiling like lunatics, crazy in love and happy, ready to start their lives together. They pressed their lips together when they were told to kiss, and their union was sealed.   
The audience cheered, hand's clapping and some people even whistling at the couple. When they broke apart Tom took hold of Bill's hand and the couple ran down the aisle, and out the double door's from where they had come in.   
The reception would be held at a higher floor level where they couple would have their first dance. They would cut their cake and take a drink of champagne together. They would pose for pictures and spend time with their friends and family and just celebrate the start of their new life.   
Then at the end of it, Tom would drive Bill away, and they would fly to Hawaii for a two week honeymoon, which they would spend most of it in bed, naked and worshiping each other.   
It would be a happy ending after all that they had been through, nothing would or could break Bill and Tom, their love was just too strong and could overcome anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there is the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
